Nature vs Nurture - The Big Bang
by forevercharmed01
Summary: The triwizard tournament brings not only glory to the school of Hogwarts but Minerva's nightmares. As tension's run high for all involved in the deadly game the end brings far more than just a winner. With the inevitable return of the man they fear, the deputy head must do everything she can do avoid losing her family, or risk watching the happiness, flicker and fade in to darkness
1. The First Sign's

**At last here we are, the fist chapter of what will be an all in one, three story saga.**

**Sorry to all who waited patiently for this to be up, I had been slightly busy but it wasn't until I got a PM that made me finish the first chapter entirely... Just had a little issue with uploading.**

**Hope you all enjoy, happy reading, and as always - I don't own HP or any names that might come up. D**

* * *

><p>The holidays – in Hermione's opinion – were the most peaceful out of all the holidays so far. For the first two weeks she had decided to go old school and read all the books she had owned since she was five and up, taking her a grand total of four days to finish – have a sort out of everything she had owned since said age and had found some interesting and very much forgotten toys whilst she had a spring clean of her room.<p>

It was how Minerva had found her one afternoon in her room. She had been walking past but had to stop and take those few steps back to look as she spied the younger girl sitting on the floor, with a few of her old teddy's, one stuffed horse and a few figurines as the older woman looked on perplexed – that was until Hermione happened to glance up and see the other woman.

Sitting to attention the younger girl looked at her like an owl would look upon a gravely misinformed mouse that had wandered into its patch as for the next couple of minutes the air was silent and filled with a tiny bit of tension. Until Hermione politely informed her there was nothing to see and that she should move on.

Minerva stood with arched brows at the remark. The way the younger witch held the stuffed bear like it was an everyday thing for a fourteen year old to be holding, and looking so haughty it was dam near comical, it made Minerva laugh as she shook her head and just went about her way leaving Hermione who had eyed her leaving with a shrewd gaze until her attention turned back to her small posse.

The next two weeks was spent doing a bit of refurbishing on the house. Minerva liked doing things the old-fashioned way – A.K.A – the Muggle way and so that involved them going to Edinburgh, Minerva's favourite city if Hermione had to say as it was where they went the most often, as they got ready for the journey.

For everyone else – a four and a half hour trip, for two witches – less than half a minute as soon they appeared within a secluded ally that led o to the path going into the high street as they slipped in with the crowd inconspicuously blending in and off on their travels to the nearest paint stores.

For the sitting room Minerva wanted a change and so after many stops in most of the DIY shops and any place that sold paints, two mini arguments and one graceful exit later – she had decided upon a royal blue, smiling happily she paid for the paint with a very put upon Hermione next to her as she took to looking at the wallpapers.

She too had wanted something new for her room and so unlike a certain older woman who had uncharacteristically behaved like a child for much of their time there – she had picked something simple yet mature that spoke of her ever-changing styles and phases as she got older, pulling out a sample of patterned black and white flowers she showed it to her Mother who had been standing by her once her paint had been bought.

Minerva had nodded and agreed that it would look well on her room and with her silver bedspread, give her that more adult feel which was what Hermione was going for as she asked a passing worker how much it cost and how many rolls she might have needed before going to pay for it happy with the estimate.

The good thing about being in her fourth year now… Something that neither of them could really believe was that Minerva felt she was responsible enough to look after her key to her vault at Gringott's. The older woman had always thought the younger girl much more mature than her friends but she still wanted to see if it would last given the two boys influence.

But much to her surprise it seemed that they hadn't had much of an effect as she had feared and Hermione had stayed… somewhat on the right path all year, one or two dozen rules aside – but she had passed all her exams, handed in every bit of homework given, and even found a bit of time to help a few first years with their own work.

Of course she had also managed to learn and master a highly advanced seventh year spell, along with Mr Potter, whom Minerva was positive where the only two aside from the teachers and the more academic of students capable, that knew who to conjure such a magical feat.

She had thought back to that night and on seeing the two patronus's, wondered why hers was an Eagle of all things – Mr Potter's she could get what with his father having managed to change into a stag on learning the art of Animagi, she could see the connection.

But Hermione's had confused her, of course she knew why her own was a cat – it seemed patronus's and Animagus went a little hand in hand on some parts, but if Hermione had learnt to master that also… something she had little doubt she would have succeeded had she tried, she didn't think her inner animal to be that of an Eagle.

So where had it come from? If anything she would have thought it maybe a cat-like her own… or.

Merlin forbids she should say it… A snake, like the rest of her unknown family prided on being like – she wasn't too sure on Bella's but she was confident _his _would have been a serpent. She pretty much got his biggest gift regarding such creatures, and it wasn't without her own time spent around them either.

So where had the bird come from? In all fairness she should have been glad it was that and not a reptile… the nails were already piling up, all she needed was someone to come and hammer them down if that happened. It was just baffling.

She had to silently wonder what else had her daughter been learning, what she might already know and what she might be learning next. As they set off to go find a café or some place that sold tea, she had to look at the younger girl whose height was creeping up so much with each day that now it was just mere months before she overtook her and vowed to take more of an interest in her life, to be more included.

As they found a small, homey looking establishment which Hermione wanted to go in and pulled her closer to, she sighed as she followed in after her, letting the door swing behind them.

With what was coming, it just wouldn't be this year.

Once they had gotten all they needed. The next week was focused on repainting and practically up turning the living room in a move that saw nearly every piece of furniture moved about all placed in different angles and locations of the room as Minerva hummed and twisted her lips in contemplation as she decided on where it should all go.

Or whether it should all go back to how it was. Hermione nearly threw a fit at that, she had pushed, pulled and grumbled all in equal proportions as the older woman insisted on doing things the normal way and without magic. She said it would be fun and give their magic a rest as not everything needed to be sorted with the flick of a wand.

All it did however was give Hermione a greater understanding of union workers, and saw sympathy within their plights as she shuffled a drawer across the rug for the third time that hour,

"Now I see why people go on strike" She panted as she dragged the hefty item from one side to the other all the while under the careful eye of Minerva as she happened to like that piece and knew just what the younger girl would do if she could cut corners.

"Oh hush dear, it's not killing you."

Hermione popped her head up from behind the drawer, disbelief etched on her face as she scoffed. "Not killing me? Mother, I'm one carpet burn away from going to the Ministry and crying child labour."

Minerva rolled her eyes at the remark. "Don't be so melodramatic. Think of all the others who have to do this who don't have magic,"

The younger girl huffed moodily and placed her hands back on the side as she pushed once more. "Yeah – hence the striking," She said more but it were mumbled which made Minerva shake her head as she left her to grouch. It was an early night for the younger girl who after tea promptly gave her Mother a kiss and a hug before shuffling her way up to bed.

The rest of the week she dedicated to smaller side tasks such as going to Diagon ally and buying the new bath for Crookshanks. After the events of third year and the revealing knowledge that he had spent most of it with Sirius, she knew straight away that he needed a bath and so after setting it up at the side of her shower in her bathroom, went in search of the orange marshmallow who she found outside.

He were crouched low hunting a bird that had landed on the floor and was hopping about. She stepped outside to see him waggling his fat behind just hidden from sight behind the potted plants she watched amused as he went about being the stealthy predator he was, as he belly shuffled along the path. He was almost close enough to the unsuspecting bird when a sound at the side alerted the avian creature who took flight immediately, leaving him staring at its retreating form.

"Better luck next time Buda butt."

He lifted himself from the floor and turned to look at her, his eyes glowing brightly even with the hunt a failure as she moved from the porch and over to him. Thinking nothing dastardly about his approaching owner the fat cat stayed where he was, his mistake as she bent and scooped him up.

Smiling at how quick that was she turned and went back inside the house and up to her room where she would lock the door ensuring any escape attempts would be less than easy as she moved to her bathroom. There she would proceed to scar him inwardly by plonking him unceremoniously into a tub full of water, earning a shrill meow for the efforts.

He tried to claw his way out but was stopped, failing that he tried to claw her but was easily manhandled as for the next twenty minutes she dedicated to getting all the grime and memories of the school year before off his glorious coat, she may have learned that the mass murder - formerly – was a nice guy, but his animagus left little to think about where and what he might have been around.

She shuddered to even go near that thought and so she was determined to get her cat clean. He may have been a mongrel to some but to her he was a king, and so she was going to make sure he put to shame all those other snobby cats that lifted their tails at him, he would show them when he came back with the nicest coat.

See who sticks whose tail up then.

Once the water had gone cold she pulled him out and gave him a thorough rub down with the towel at her side. He hissed, growled, grumbled and used his tail to bat at her hands but to no successes. In the end he knew when to pick his battles and when to roll over and surrender, so just gave up and allowed her to dry him.

Finally after getting every inch of his coat dry. She were satisfied that he looked amazing, albeit he looked like a cat that had just stuck a claw into an electrical socket but amazing nonetheless, she opened the door to the bathroom as he raced out over to the main one as she unlocked that and watched as he took off down the hall.

Now that his horrific ordeal was over he could safely curse her without fear of another bath and so on getting to the stairs he turned, and gave her his deadliest scowl, before moving down the steps and to a place she couldn't get to him as he made to un-fluff his coat to an acceptable degree.

With his bath over she closed the door again and moved to her desk where a few letters lay on the surface. Sometime during the third week she had started on her writing, she wrote to Harry, who always enjoyed the contact – she made sure to use a smaller, less conspicuous owl for his one.

She sent one to Cedric, who she had been talking steadily with the more the year, progressed – she had given pause when writing that first letter to him. She had no idea when, or even why it had suddenly decided to rear its bloody head but she found one day when thinking about possible new times for the study group – she had been meaning to come up with a name for them.

She wanted something that said they were a group who were strong, smart and to be taken seriously which was why she vetoed Blaise's idea as soon as it came out of his mouth. Somehow she doubted _'Hermione's harem'_ would have been appreciated by neither teacher nor the rest of the group and so told him to keep thinking.

But as she went over the people now joined to the group she found a strange bout of tingles when she stopped at the Hufflepuff boy, it had disturbed her greatly and as such had taken to ignoring the letters he sent up until the point the older woman was getting suspicious. That was something she wanted her Mother to know or…

The thought was to cringe inducing to even think about so she sucked it up, wrote back, and feigned delay by means of being busy. Cowardly some might say… Not even Gryffindor worthy but hell if she was going to tell him the real reason… She didn't even know the real reason herself and so promptly moved on happily burying it down.

Harry's letter – that had her a little concerned when she first read what he put. After writing about how he had woken one day to find his scar hurting painfully, the only other time it had been when near Quirrel… they all knew how that turned out, which was why it had both made her curious about why it was acting up again now.

The other thing it made her feel was worry. It wasn't like he could go tell anybody – he didn't have anyone, his uncle and aunt were about as useful as the flu and hated magic, so anything he said most likely would be deserved simply for breathing, god how she loathed those people.

The only thing she could suggest was to try sending a letter to the weasleys… maybe Dumbledore but she doubted he would. He needed to speak to someone magical and as much as she would have volunteered to research it for him she didn't want to, it was the holidays, she was on break, and so was doing what she wanted.

She finished his letter and put it to the side ready to send before reaching for Cedric's – he apparently wasn't all that phased about the delay in her reply which made her both glad and a little irked but nevertheless she flicked the paper open as she began to read what he had written.

The basic general letter really, his family had come to visit and so he was keeping his cousin's entertained, there was a lot to do where he lived and so he had taken them on a walk of the forest nearby. She lifted her head to look out the window and to the wilderness that lay just down the garden.

She smirked before getting back to his letter, bet if he was here things would be a whole different matter as he spoke about them for a little bit until the change in topic.

That was when things got scary.

She read the innocent little words on the parchment and dropped it like it was a bug that was after her fingers. She stared a little wide-eyed at the paper, for the longest time she never took her eyes from the letter on the table like it was something to be feared before eventually the need to blink became great.

She took a deep breath before tentatively pulling the letter back to her, keeping her head back unnecessarily until it was in front of her once more. Licking her lips, she looked back down to where the three little words that had her nervous.

'_Going to buy new school supplies and robes soon so wondered if you perhaps wanted to join me'_

He wanted her to go with him. To Diagon ally, to get school stuff, granted he never said it like it was a date and he might have been asking as part of a group, but either way it was enough to bring the small fluttering back with a vengeance and for the first time in a good while, she was stuck on what to say.

Thankfully she was spared from thinking when the sound of her name being called from downstairs had her standing, a little too quickly and moving to the door.

"Yeah"

"Could you come down here please? There is something I want to tell you."

Thanking the reprieve she shut her door and made her way down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs before ducking a little to make sure the older woman couldn't see before she perched on the bannister and slid the way down. She landed at the bottom deftly on her feet only to yelp when a swat was aimed at her behind seconds later.

She jumped and turned to find her Mother giving her a baleful stare as she stared back with a sheepish smile.

"What have I told you about that?"

"If you have to do that make sure I'm not around."

Minerva's jaw clenched a little as she narrowed her eyes at the smart mouthed little witch in front of her, yes she might have said that but it was sarcastically - but of course she should have known that the younger girl would have taken her at her word and never the context it implied.

Heaving a sigh the older woman turned and shook her head before wandering back into the living room. Hermione stood still waiting until she had gone before reaching round and rubbing the smacked area moodily before she heard her name once more and shuffled on after her.

She stopped in the middle of the door confused as she looks around what she thought was the living room. Now changed it seemed, into a small studio, face creased with bewilderment she spies the older woman at the other end of the room talking to someone. She shook her head a little, blinking at the sight of the newcomer.

Mother never told her about having visitors, if she had then she wouldn't have made such an effort to get dressed up, glancing down she spies the casual black yoga pants and loose blue shirt and smirked at her own little joke unaware of the two watching her as Minerva coughed.

Hermione lifted her to find them staring and quickly stood to cover her little blunder as the older woman gave her a knowing grin before turning to the man who was smiling.

"Hermione, this is Mr. Haestregt."

The younger girl turned to look at the man standing next to her Mother, he was tall – being just that little taller than the woman at the side of him, he was lithe and was wearing a button shirt that clearly said he had lean muscle underneath. His hair was neat, parted at one side and was a wavy brown that went well with the startling blue eyes that seemed to light his face.

The one thing that got her though was how young he was. He could only have been a few years older than she… early twenties if that and so it confused her as to why he was here.

"Hello, Miss McGonagall."

Her brows shot up in surprise. He was Dutch, the accent weighing slightly on his English as he smiled at her, she returned the gesture hesitantly still wondering what it was he was doing in their home, it wasn't until she heard the other woman speak did she learn.

"Mr. Haestregt is well renowned dance instructor from not only his home but also many other cities within Europe." Hermione still nodded along not seeing the point, to be fair she wasn't all entirely listening as she couldn't help but get lost in those eyes of his.

"Why wasn't it illegal to have eyes that pretty, it should have been as it stopped people from paying attention as she found out seconds later when Minerva turned back to her, cheerfully smiling.

"He's here to teach you how to dance."

She kept nodding still lost in his azure gaze until finally her senses that had longed since been honed, crafted over the years to the tune of large man like bats and other dangerous foe alike went off in her head, it was telling her to wake up as there was an iceberg ahead and she was going to hit it hard.

Stopping her nodding dog routine she turned to face the other witch having gained her sense of reality back. "What now?"

Still smiling, the older woman's gaze never left hers as she repeated. "I said he's here to teach you to dance."

Hermione stared at her hard and in silence for what seemed like an age before finally turning around and looking behind her, the action had both adults puzzled as they watched her peer her head around both corners.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Looking for the naïve sod who you've just told is learning to dance." She said turning to look back at her, "Because I know it wasn't me."

She lifted her brow in the direction of the older witch whose face had dropped on hearing the remark. The instructor broke out into laughter and was chuckling as they kept their eyes on each other.

"I have warned you about that mouth yours, Hermione. This isn't the time for the cheek, yes I was talking to you, yes it's _you_ learning to dance and if you don't come over here in the next ten seconds, there is going to be a consequence to that lip."

Her tone didn't leave any room for a comeback as her face certainly gave off the impression she was happy as Hermione rolled her eyes and moved closer. She got to just the right amount of feet before stopping, the other woman may have implied that there wouldn't be backlash to her statement but like hell if she was going to be believing that.

Out of reach within those hands was fine with her.

Giving her baleful glare now she was near, Minerva waited a few more seconds before turning to the man who now stood to attention now he were being addressed.

"As I have said before, Mr. Haestregt here is a—"

She was stopped as he held up a finger. Two sets of eyes looked at him. One in astonishment and the other with shock, nobody - not even the Minister of magic himself had ever dared to cut the deputy head off as he had done. Minerva's brows shot up at the gesture as her ire flared into life on the audacity of the younger man.

Hermione had to hold back a choked laugh. How stupid was he? She had only ever done that once and she had never forgot the lesson afterwards, immediately her eyes jumped to his as a sliver of sorrow came to her.

'Pity… Such pretty eyes for a dead man' She mused sadly as he looked at them. The action of what he had done must have hit him as he smiled apologetically to the person he had cut off before quickly moving to speak.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted," The look he got told him as such and hurried to speak again. "I just wanted to say that you can call me Ruud, it's just Mr, sounds so formal, and I know that it might be the norm for a woman such as yourself but in order to promote a good, working partnership – it's best if my clients can feel they relate on a level that's not all professional."

She listened to him still keeping a sharp eye on him. She wasn't at all pleased to have been cut off – especially by one who she was paying, she never did take it from the younger girl and so wasn't about to put up with it from him but his words did make sense. It wasn't she who was going to be dancing with him but her daughter,

Hermione may have manners and as such respected her elders, even she got bored if it was all strictly business and so nodded slowly, it might work and so allowed it – like she said, it wasn't her who was dancing and he was far closer Hermione's age then he was her own.

"Alright, _Ruud_"

He smiled and took a step back allowing her to carry on speaking to the younger girl. "As I was saying, he's a professional dancer, having taught many people different styles over the years and it's why I have hired him to come teach you how to dance."

She finished looking to the other girl who had her hands on her hips looking from one to the other, his cheerful demeanour and her expectant one before replying.

"Might I ask why?"

Minerva pursed her lips; the reason was a very good one. Hermione had never danced in her life. She had no idea if she were graceful or not or how her feet were – the other cause was one she couldn't say and so merely shook her head.

"Just getting some life lessons, you never know when they might come in handy one day."

The cryptic remark did nothing to lower the level of suspicion she had, nor did it make her mood any better. She didn't want to dance, what good was it going to do her? Was it a new lesson they had to take? Something the head added to the curriculum? If that was the case then she knew where he could stick that lesson.

The same place she put Divination.

Before she had chance to make a retort, the older woman clapped her hands together and took a step away from them as Hermione followed her movements back to the door where she was clearly making her exit.

"Well, I think I will leave you to get started. Remember, no cheek or any smart comment's I will know."

She gave her one last look before turning and closing the doors behind her. Hermione watched her go and sighed, before turning back to him.

"She will you know, find out – that is, it's like a superpower of hers" He looked at her blankly for a moment before chuckling once more as he shuffled a little.

"Right, well, welcome to lesson 1 of dance. The first style your Mother wanted me to teach you, was the waltz."

Something that suspiciously sounded like her soul, shattered in her psyche and she closed her eyes in resigned defeat. He saw the look and let out another low chuckle in mirth before turning to the small CD player on the small table.

He might have been a pureblood but he didn't in any way believe all that supremacy stuff. He liked Muggle technology, used it even when he gave lessons and so smiled as he pressed the button. So much simpler then taking out his wand and flicking the large grammar phone to life as he held out his hand for her to move into the middle of them room.

Stepping up, he held out his hands for her to take which she did slowly and squeaked a bit as he pulled her closer. A slight rose tint coloured her cheeks which he smiled at but made no remark before getting into proper dancing mode.

"In order to perfect the art of the waltz, you first must get to know the music. Are you ready? And one, two, three…"

Pushing on the door to her room Hermione ambled in with the smallest steps she could muster without whimpering, that she thought – was torture.

She had no idea what she had done to earn such a horrid punishment but the hell if it wasn't affective as she made it to her bed and just toppled over. They had danced for three hours solid, the only time they stopped was when she got thirsty or she needed to go the bathroom. Blasted slave driver, may have been pretty but he was a tyrant underneath those eyes and cheekbones… Chiselled muscles…

NO – Hermione… Focus, evil remember, mean Mr. Ruud, lulling people in with his smiles and talks of being friends, she knew better.

And what was worse, he was coming back! Minerva had come in just as she collapsed on the conjured sofa and nearly flipped her off when asked if she was ok. The older woman had the gall to laugh, at her, she laughed and just said if he was free the same bloody time two days from now.

If that was the case for the future then she would be running away from home she knew her uncle lived at the school pretty much all year, so she could go there and pled sanctuary he wouldn't turn her down, hadn't been able to for years and so with the starts of what seemed like a good plan A in mind, she rolled over with effort and lifted herself up.

She was going to get dressed into her pyjamas everything else be damned. And get some sleep, just until tea was ready, but maybe even then… Her feet and legs really were killing her, she winced as she pulled off her yoga pants and reached for the sleep ones on the other side just as she undid her shirt and pulled the night top over her head.

Groping for something heavy she launched it at the wall in aim of the light. It took four goes but finally she got it on the fifth as her room was bathed in darkness and she settled into bed. Closing her eyes she would pick up what she threw later on when Crooks came in.

Right now she was too busy dying to think of anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked. :)<strong>


	2. Awkward Non dates And Quidditch Trip's

**New chapter up,**

**So very sorry for this being late just... life.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy and once again sorry for it being late.**

**I don't own OUAT. :)**

* * *

><p>She was committing mutiny. That much was for certain.<p>

After another lesson of 'The art of dancing' which lasted three bloody hours, she trudged up the stairs inching her way down to her room and to where her bath lay, sweet, sweet bath – with its hot water and nice bubbles. Pushing on her door, she winces before taking another painful step as she crossed the room to her en-suite.

She had been taking these blasted lessons for six days now, it may have been spread out over the course of two weeks but if one was to look at it logically, six days take the three hours wasted – it was near enough twenty bloody solid hours she had pranced from corner to corner… give or take an hour or two.

Reaching her bath she sat on the side and flicked on the taps as the water streamed out in equal measures. She stood and made her way over to the small cupboard at the side and pulled out a towel as soon the steam quickly began to rise fogging the room before shrugging out of her clothes.

Turning off the taps she dipped a finger to inspect the water before musing and turning on the warm water for a few seconds before shutting it back off and smiling when she felt it again. Moaning, she slid into the water and sighed when the heavenly feeling washed over her body and immediately set about soothing her aching calves and feet.

She had yet to decide just how she was going about staging her revolt when she didn't really have an organization in which to fight for, it was just herself – a rogue nomad, whose lone sense of self injustice wasn't really going to get anywhere, not with an unsympathetic she - devil in the form of the older woman.

She hadn't even batted an eyelid when Hermione had come to her with a list of reasons as to why she should participate in dancing lessons, the evil shrew had taken the list and turned it into a paper swan. If that wasn't enough, she had the gall to send it out the window before telling her to suck it up and get back to her lessons

Hermione sunk a little under the water grumbling. Bitter harpy… she still didn't even know why it was she had to take these lessons, the other woman still wouldn't give her a straight forward answer – the cryptic remarks was all that it took to drive her insane and send her from the room frustrated and annoyed.

Luckily for her the lessons were coming to an end. Not because she was amazing brilliant she needed no more teaching, hell if that happened. She had, in fact, had to go get him a plaster because she had stood in his toe so hard she had ripped his nail off. The far from manly whimper was enough to make up for the tyranny of her blistered feet as she moved to source a plaster.

But as the holidays where drawing to a close. Other priorities had surfaced which made having lessons slide down the ladder so to speak and so she only had another day with him before they parted ways.

Which in a way did make her sad as she had come to enjoy his company, apart from his dictator ways and forceful leading more often was the cause of her injuries – she had come to build a sort of friendship type rapport with him, it was true when he said being on more less professional terms did do their partnership some good as she now could successfully say, she knew how to waltz.

The purpose of which remained hidden but for now the last lesson was simply a touch up before he left back for Holland. He informed them he had other clients as well as a ballroom competition he needed to prepare for and so the time to finish their sessions was a good one.

But that last three hours were not for another two days and so she turned her mind to other thoughts as she languished in her bath. After fretting for ages over the simple yet troublesome invitation, she had written back stating she would like to join him when he went to buy his new supplies.

She really didn't know why she felt like her stomach was full of bubbles when she wrote the reply. It wasn't like it was a date – the letter didn't state that, plus the fact that he was seventeen, a full three years older than her, if anything did come of it then the gossip would be horrendous. Not to mention her Mother would most likely have an aneurism if she were to ever find out.

She would. Nothing ever gets past her and being in a school with her almost nine months out of the year, it would only be a matter of time before she found out. She could see it now as she reached for the shampoo – deputy head arrested for killing star student, sure it might have been a mercy killing but it would still be a murder nonetheless.

She was rather accustomed to that handsome face of his and so wouldn't like it if she did off him even if it was for her honour – no, that would be to mortifying to think about and so shuddered a little.

Just as well nothing was going to come of it.

She stayed in the water until she resembled little more than a prune so reached for her bathrobe as she stepped from the tub and pulled the plug, using the towel to dry her hair, she idly rubbed the soaked locks before moving from the smaller room.

Dam ministry traces, they made it so hard to just do the simplest of things, she looked to her drawer where her wand lay and mused unhappily at the drying charm it would be so easy to do. A few seconds and her hair would be back in its plait all dry and neat… but no, stupid people making stupid laws.

She sighed and resumed drying her hair manually just as a tapping on the window had her looking up to see the familiar black hawk owl sitting on the ledge. She smiled before going to open the window allowing him to hop inside. He gave the cat a casual glance that was lying on the side before back to her ignoring the feline that promptly did the same.

It seemed after their altercation last year the two had studiously avoided each other as the owl looked at her expectantly, something that had her rolling her eyes but bent to give him her arm as he climbed the limb like a branch.

"Laziness is contagious in this house." She huffed a little standing upright and moving to her desk where he hopped back off again and turned before holding out his leg to her, she sighed before taking his wares as he hooted lowly before taking to looking around the room.

It was a reply from Harry, she had never actually expected him to write back but it was a simple note telling her he took her advice and wrote to the Weasley's only to find no help from them which was why he then wrote to Sirius,

That had her surprised. She had actually forgotten about the escaped convict, not in the sense of nearly drowning her cat to the point he had retaliated by suffocating her in her sleep, but the fact that he was Harry's godfather, of course it would have been the more obvious choice.

Then it took a weird turn, near the middle he had made an odd plea for snacks. Apparently the Durselys had started up a diet, one he had been forced on involuntarily and so having already been given a smaller portion that morning at breakfast knew he wouldn't last the summer on mere rabbit sticks alone and so had sent an SOS of sorts to them.

It was why she found herself ten minutes later rummaging through the kitchen searching for things she could send to him. She was currently crouched low rooting through the biscuit side when a coughing had her looking up, Minerva had been hankering for some tea and rather than have patches make it, she felt the need to distract herself and so made her way to the kitchen.

Only to come across the sight of the younger girl flat on her stomach pawing through the treat cupboard, the older woman looked at her for a few minutes blankly wondering what it was she was doing. If she was trying to be sneaky about it then clearly she had no idea what incognito was, not if the muttered words and one occasional outburst was anything to go by.

Something which prompted her to move as she stood next to her and coughed gently letting her know she had been caught, sure enough two green eyes peered up at her seconds later to which she smiled at before asking.

"What are you doing dear?"

Hermione shuffled back out clutching a few items in her hand as she stood so she was facing her, Minerva frowned at the mass of sugary items in her grasp before shaking her head.

"I don't think so,"

"You don't even know what there for." She watched as Hermione made her way to the table and scattered her pilfered catch about as she sat down and began going through what was on show. Minerva stood perplexed as she eyed the younger girl shaking her head and putting things in to separate piles, seemingly a yes no sort of deduction before she had to ask again.

"Then enlighten me."

Still looking down, she waited a few more seconds – just enough to decide that the Jaffa cakes were staying put as she dragged the biscuits to the pile next to her before looking back up.

"There for Harry,"

That had her confused as she blinked a little at the unexpected reply. She titled her head, wondering what to say before finally she had to glance at the stairs, thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head and replying.

"There for whom?"

She exhaled before placing her hands in front of her once more. "Harry sent me a note. Apparently his useless waste of relatives" She ignored the reprimand.

"They're going healthy – not by choice but nevertheless they are cutting back, apparently it seems to be an all for one, one for all kind of diet. You know how skinny he is I'm surprised he hasn't fallen through a grate at some point but with what he's told me he's getting this holiday, he just might. So he sent me and Ron a note asking for our help."

Minerva stood shocked at the explanation. She knew that his aunt was less than pleasant, his uncle she sorely wanted to hex until he couldn't remember his own name but surely they wouldn't be starving him that much?

She had thought everything had been sorted now; he had his own room… It was still less than what she would have demanded but Albus had told her that the situation was getting better, not according to the younger girl who had gone back to picking and choosing the things to send to her friend.

She trusted her oldest friend infinitely but when it came to the Potter boy, his glasses just seem to fog over. When would he wise up and see that nothing about his home life alright? Could he not see how deplorable his relatives were? That they didn't care for his welfare only if it either benefitted them or their hands were forced

Not until the end it would seem. She had asked time and time again only to get the same response – the blood wards, she scoffed at the notion. Surely with him being called the most powerful wizard in the age he would be able to find another, _better _way of keeping him safe without having to return to those people.

She looked back to Hermione who had now taken to keep adding to the small piles, but also include her mouth in the process as she chewed on a sugar twirl, she would never dare dream of depriving her of anything much less the basics to live. The idea of imagining it was something she found abhorrent and her heart went out to the young man.

Now knowing that Hermione wasn't about to overdose herself on fillers that would spoil her tea. She allowed her to carry on watching what it was she had deigned to part with as she moved to get a box for her to put them in.

"Should be enough, don't you think? Oh – hang on." She opened the door to the pantry as Minerva looked on curious to hear the sound of a metal lid being pried off a tin before the younger girl emerged holding a bunch of smaller packs in her hand.

"Chocolate frogs and ice mice," She supplied before dumping them into the already full box. Minerva held out her hand signalling enough before she placed the lid back on top and frowned.

She was about to use a sealing charm to make sure nothing fell out but knowing that he wouldn't be able to use magic to undo it, would be pointless and so mused on what to do before something being shoved under her nose forced her back a bit.

She cast her eyes down to see the sticky tape being held for her as Hermione smiled. She plucked it from her gently. "Thank you, dear."

Hermione simply nodded before holding the box steady as the older woman pulled apart some strips before setting about making sure the box was secure. After feeling how much it weighed Hermione frowned, was it too much or was it the right amount? What she put in wasn't all heavy and so the quantity would have outnumbered the weight really, all she had to do was pick an owl able to carry it.

After much deliberation she decided Leda would do perfect - a smallish sized tawny owl with a near sweet personality, she was the best one as she wasn't at all scary and would be good at hiding if needed to as she went about coaxing her from her perch. After much bribery – it seemed she was in a haughty mood, she had managed to send her off with the box and note inside.

Now that was done she was confident he would be grateful and so would wait for his thanks when they got to school, so she left the mini aviary and got about with the rest of her day.

Two days later and after having the last of her dance lessons – something she both felt elated and a little saddened by, she made her way to her room and was about to change clothes when a tapping at the window had her turning to see a very small owl standing on the ledge. She frowned before moving to open and let it in as no sooner as she had it hopped inside onto her desk.

Getting another closer look she realized it was pig, Ron's owl… was it his owl, or was it the families? She was brought back when it pecked her finger making her yank her hand up as she gave the small bird a glare.

"I can see why they like Errol better." He looked up and gave her a small screech in reply as she rolled her eyes. She noted the letter it had on its leg and so bent to take it from him only for him to scuttle back, stopping halfway down she gave him another narrowed eyes stare as she tried to remember why it was Ron found him so annoying.

His tendency to make you follow him… yep that was it,

She gazed at his beady eyes and the way they seemed to light with the possible chase. Well he could think again as she stayed still for a moment, thinking when her eyes went wide and she looked over his small frame across the desk.

"CHROOKSHANKS, NO!"

Hearing her slightly raised voice, the small bird flapped his wings and screeched loudly before scuttling closer in fear of whatever was behind it as it turned to see only to be snatched from the desk in one swoop earning another screech of surprise as he turned to see her gloating face.

"Always the cute ones" She shook her head and turned his caged body to see what was behind him as his beady little eyes scoured the area and found nothing, no sign of a predator and certainly no ginger beast ready to pounce.

She had tricked him.

He squirmed when she undid the ties that held the letter and let out a part miffed hoot that she had denied him the chance of a game as she set him back on the desk.

It was from Ron. Brows knitted slightly as she undid the seal on the letter as she read what he had written.

_Hey Hermione,_

_As you've probably heard, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, can you imagine? Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and dad's managed to get tickets through his friend or something, I don't know. Anyway, was wondering if you wanted to come. Harry is (Going to rescue him sometime tonight or tomorrow) Mum keeps blathering on about how tickets are extremely hard to come by. And how we should make the most of them whilst we have em – hence why I asked, she also said you could stay with us if you wanted, and get the train with us._

_Send your answer back with pig, bloody thing wouldn't stop pecking me until I gave him the letter – suppose he's alright though – I know I don't have to give up my food when he gets back._

_Hear from you soon,_

_Ron._

Lifting her eyes from the paper her bafflement is clear. How the hell was she meant to know the Quidditch world cup was coming to Britain? Hell _why _did he think she knew that it wasn't as if she kept up with the stupid sport. Shaking her head she knew she would have to write back.

She would thank him but politely decline; she had no interest in it at school so why the hell would she want to watch it internationally. Sometimes it was hard being so alone in a group full of people who didn't get her as she threw it on the desk. Turning she looked back at the small owl who was now pottering about, almost as if inspecting her stuff.

"Well I know Devon is on the other side of the country, but for you that might as well be the world. Rather tiny wings you have don't you, little fellow."

He gave her a look that was surprisingly disdainful as he spread them almost in show making her chuckle. "Well if you're so sure. Then I'll just give the seed and water to one of the other owls upstairs."

The returning shriek had her outright laughing as she went to get him some food and water, before going back down to tell her Mother about the invitation.

Another shock came when for the third time that week – she received another letter, this time from Cedric – he told her that his cousins had left earlier than expected and as a result was going to get his school supplies early. This terrified her as she had hoped to use the time to prepare, for what she didn't know but she also knew that this trip wasn't like the other ones she had taken before.

With them – she had met up with the others yes, but she had no fuzzy feelings with them – they didn't make her feel warm inside or give her tingling prickles… they were just… Harry and Ron,

Annoying idiots who taxed her most times but nonetheless they were her idiots and like the well know quote 'Time is a good medicine' it had, it seemed, made her like the red-headed boy.

He was still the biggest bane to academics the school had ever seen. Being on par with Neville in most subjects, and was the pettiest, childish, moronic boy – child that she had come across. But he had a quality about him that endeared him to her,

Perhaps it was the fact he had that ability to make anyone feel smarter by just being in his presence. Not that she had to be near him to feel such a notion but anyone else would have benefited by proxy. Harry was like a cousin to her – being an only everything was nice but sometimes she did enjoy the company of the other boy who had trusted her to be a confidant.

But as she had said, for all their traits and exhausting attributes – none of them had ever made her look at them more than just the friends they were. That box was completely filled and would never be opened unless of extreme duress or betrayal, sometimes she did think Ron would have maybe had her rip the imaginary tape off the lid but only when he bugged her so.

She didn't think he really had what it took to greatly betray them. Not unless he sided with Slytherins and declared Voldemort the modern-day saint. But none of that mattered now what mattered was the fact that she was meeting up with Cedric far earlier than she would have liked.

Tomorrow, in fact

Merlin she hadn't been this nervous since… well she really couldn't think of a time she was this bad, she might have likened it to going into the chamber for the first time but once she had made contact with the Basilisk, something just clicked… it made her amiable to him rather than fear him like Harry had.

This was far worse. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling frowning at one particular piece of blue tack she had put up there once and it had stuck. She was giving the small bit of tack all her concentration that she didn't hear the door knock, or when it opened, or when Minerva called out to her.

She only noticed when a dip in the mattress did she look around to find the older woman sitting at her side. Minerva smiled as Hermione looked at her blankly for a few seconds before pushing herself up to her elbows.

"Yes?"

"I said are you alright, dear?" Cocking her head to the side, Hermione blinked a few times before nodding. "Aye, why wouldn't I be?"

Minerva lifted her shoulder in a small shrug. "Because I called you twice and you looked away with the fairies… or Cornish Pixies, perhaps."

She smirked amused at the scathing look she got no sooner as the words left her mouth. "Do not _speak_ of those things near me; they are taboo in this house along with the fool who brought them to class."

Chuckling, Minerva nodded before her smile fell a little as she regarded her closely. "Are you alright though?"

Hermione looked at her face as she saw the look of care that was etched there. It made her smile inside and almost want to tell her everything, but then remembered all the times she teased her about writing to Harry. Those were nothing but harmless letters, notes of friendship – is she found out these were… well she had yet to figure out what they were but she knew the mockery would be never-ending.

"Yeah I was just wondering if my blue shirt had been washed that's all."

Brows knitting together Minerva studied her face for a moment before asking. "You wondered if your shirt was washed." Getting another nod Minerva lifted her brows a bit higher.

"Might I ask why?"

She shrugged. "Was only thinking – thought I could wear it for tomorrow." Minerva tilted her head a bit. "Oh? And what's happening tomorrow."

Hermione sat back against her pillow. "Well Cedric and a few of his friends are going to get their school stuff. Daphne is also going and so she said did we want to meet up."

Her response was casual but inside she was mentally waiting for the questions. Her Mother was looking at her, appraising her reply with a look she didn't know or like. As a rule they were honest and open with each other, nothing was in the middle or it would cause rifts – save for a few allowances they had a pretty good relationship.

But this was something she didn't want her knowing and so in a way she was being truthful, but she also didn't fancy having to listen to an inquisition about boys and being alone with one of them. Even if said boy was the absolute epitome of gentlemanly – ness, she would find some fault with him.

So adding a person who she knew to be her own age was something that would make her seem more pliable to agreeing to let her go, she did if it were Harry and Ron – she also knew Daphne - even liked the Slytherin contrary to people's stereotypical belief, and so if she thought it going to be a girly catch up she would be more agreeable.

"I didn't know they knew each other."

"They don't, not really – it's more a passing acquaintance. But since they both offered, I thought why not just all go together." She finished smiling still under scrutiny. With nothing else to say the younger witch really hoped she just said yes and left it at that, someone it seemed had deigned to answer her prayers as her smile widened when her Mother nodded.

"Well they do seem to be responsible people, as much as I like Mr Potter and on some part – Mr Weasley, it would be a refreshing change to see you with others who don't attract danger like bugs to neon lights."

Hermione smirked knowing it was true but nodded as Minerva stood. She glanced around the room and to the window before back to the younger girl.

"Plus it's not like I won't see them two soon anyway, what with the world cup thingy going on an all." Minerva hummed at that, pursing her lips in thought before her expression looked between a mixture of worried and displeased. Not need to ask what she was thinking, all the trouble they could get up to at an international event.

Oh what fun they would have.

"Well you have your key. No need for me to warn you about that and since you asked nicely far be it from me to keep you from friends."

Just as she thought, she gave the older woman a beaming smile before shuffling to her knees and crawling the length of the bed to hug her. Minerva chuckled but readily accepted the gesture before informing her tea was ready as she hopped from her place and followed after her.

She left the house early the next day, for some reason she, before she left, had to tell the cat where she was off to before he gave her permission to depart his company, she left her room baffled at the extent his kingship seemed to have increased before making her way down to breakfast.

She was halfway through the first tea when Minerva joined her. Seeing as she was still too young to Apparate, and she didn't like going by floo, not to a pub. The older woman said she would take her. They had no need to make small talk as they just sat and enjoyed the others company before Hermione had finished and went to get her coat leaving the other woman to her tea.

Soon it was time to leave and with one last check of everything, the two left the house and appeared moments later in the familiar ally that led to the pub hiding the wizard street.

"Now are you sure you have everything." Hermione held in her sigh and nodded. But Minerva, ever the constant – went through as list until she came to the last item.

"Key to your vault,"

Hermione nodded again only to stop halfway as a thoughtful look flittered across her face, before a look of realization took over followed by a brief look of panic. Minerva saw the expressions and sighed, no matter how many times she insisted the younger girl always forgot something and so was about to make a remark when Hermione pulled out the chain that held the key.

Minerva paused her speech and looked at the tiny golden key before glancing at a smirking Hermione as her lips thinned. "Was there any need?"

Hermione nodded quickly. "I wouldn't have to make jokes if you didn't keep bloody asking." Her already thinned lip looked deepened as she regarded the younger witch.

"Watch the Language. Alright smart arse, get going I'll meet you back at the entrance at five." She glared but it didn't hold as soon her arms were full of the younger girl who by now was toe to toe with her in height – something that made her both sad and happy as she closed her eyes and held tight.

They parted not seconds later as Hermione glanced around the corners before nodding; she heard the small crack that came with apparition as she slipped out and into the always bustling streets of London. She just thanked that her trip wasn't too long as dam people jostling her; she stopped at the doorway before looking around and then pushed her way inside.

As usual Tom was there to greet anyone coming and going as she smiled at the ever-present landlord before making her way outside to the wall. Thankfully she didn't have to tap the wall as someone else was there before her and had opened the wall so she just slipped inside as it started to shut over again.

Giving the now solid wall one more glance she turned to see the small but lively street as she started making her way down the cobbled road. For some reason she found herself smiling in greeting at some passers-by even though she hadn't a clue who they were. It did bemuse her about how that came to be as she ascended the steps to the bank.

She had never liked coming here. Old habits and all but she couldn't help be cold towards them whenever she was near them. Stupid goblins, it was their fault in the first place had they not scared her when she was little then she might have liked them. As it was she was courteous but nothing more.

Not that they noticed or cared. She spoke politely to the one at the top desk who seemed to leer at her from his overhead perch. Bet he felt good there as he asked for her key; she gave it over as well as her wand and waited until he was satisfied before calling for another of the creepy little cretins as he grumbled something about the door as she followed him watching him warily.

Once her ordeal is over she quickly scampers down the steps and back on to the street feeling far more calmer then she was before. She glanced up the packed street wondering if Cedric had made it to the street yet. It occurred to her that he hadn't actually mentioned a time to just accompany him.

How had they not discussed times? Normally it was the first thing she planned, shaking her head she found it impossible to see much, never mind a single person as many others had sandy brown hair and so it would be pointless and time-consuming to wait, instead she moved to the ice cream shop.

It was a good as place as any to wait and the best thing – they didn't sell just ice cream but drinks to, so she settled down outside with her trusty tea – not as good as the stuff from home but really when is it ever from a shop? She picked up the cup and blew on the surface as she gazed out into the crowd.

If he did turn up and happened to be wandering the street then he knew where to see her as she was sitting right in the middle near enough, she remissed that she didn't bring anything to keep her occupied but to be fair she didn't expect to be waiting and so took to the next best thing, people watching.

Sometime into her second cup and having watched a lot of children mulling up and down the street. Some excited, some bored, others nervous as to be expected. She gathered that they too must have been buying their supplies – firsties never failed to amuse her as a tap on her shoulder had her lifting her head.

Squinting a little in the suns bright light. She heard rather than saw the person in the flesh as he let out a small laugh making her frown before he moved blocking the light for a moment before moving to take the seat across from her.

She turned to see Cedric sit down as he smiled at her, "McGonagall."

She greeted his smile with a small a small sniff and nod her of head. "Diggory," They didn't speak for a few moments before their chuckles broke the faux tension as he looked to the door of the parlour.

"What you drinking?"

She looked down at her mug, "What else? Tea" He rolled his eyes before standing. "Of course, want another?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. Before letting out the puff of air and nodding. "Aye go on then." He excused himself as she watched him disappear in to the shop leaving her to carry on her activity for another five minutes before he returned, she glanced to his and saw he had got himself a spiced pumpkin latte and rolled her eyes at his knowing grin as he sat back down.

So much for her stealing his drink, git probably knew that she hated the stuff. She thanked him instead for her own and let her hobby drop as they started up a conversation.

Once they had finished they decided that enough time had passed and so made a start on their lists. Since Cedric was in his sixth year his list wasn't as heavy as it was when he had to study for his O.W.L.S so he was glad for that her list wasn't all that different to when it was the third, it was just the third year expect this time she was getting fourth year books.

Of course there was a little more to buy seeing as the older woman had warned her that there would be more work now that she was only a year away from her own owls, not that it worried her – it was a whole year away and it was her – when did _she_ ever need to worry about coursework, she'd save that for dumb and dumber when she met up with them.

Coming out of Madam Malkins, they made sure to make it the last stop on their way home as the woman took their sizes and told them it would be a few hours. That left them to get on with the rest of their shopping as they wandered up the street.

"So do you know what you got for your exams?"

He shook his head as he appraised a broomstick servicing kit on their way making her shake her head and quickly walk on as he hurried after her,

"No – but I should get my marks back sometime next week." She nodded and smiled. "Well, I don't doubt you came out on top."

The Hufflepuff boy turned to her – his face a mixture of beguilement and mock chiding. "Now we don't know that - there are a few in my year quite clever and unlike some – I don't have the privilege of being called the smartest of my generation."

She pulled a face at his remark and the title she had been bestowed over the years – she doubted that it would have been given so freely if more people had just bothered to learn… seriously what was so hard about cracking a book once in a while?

"Modest as well as cute… really just a girls dream aren't you." She smiled but hadn't realized what she had said until his somewhat of a smug like tone filled the air.

"You think I'm cute."

Stopping, she turned a frown on her face – wondering what he was on about until she saw his smirk and went over her last sentence. It hit her as her eyes widened.

"Crap – I mean – bugger, no – yes… but more of an observation, you know – others in the school." She really was doing herself no favours and the twitching of his lips only served to further her ire as she narrowed her eyes and stood up straighter.

"Oh bugger off," She turned and strode up the street leaving him standing looked pleased at how flustered she was and the lingering of her voice as she mumbled angrily, he waited a few seconds before hurrying up after her as he strode at her pace once he had.

Come on – I wasn't teasing." He looked at her still smiling as she turned to him. Her own face a picture of displeasure "Could have fooled me."

"If it helps, I apologise." He finished waiting for her to speak. She eyed him sceptically for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright,"

"Good. Anyway – have you heard about the Quidditch," He turned the conversation to another of her hates in a bid to erase the last few minutes and laughed as another dark scowl formed on hearing of the loathed game.

"Aye – and don't get me started on that idiotic display of moronic tendencies? What fool thinks it safe to go about flying on a piece of wood equivalent to that of a tree branch? Not to mention those daft bludgers chasing them… wrong in the head."

He stayed quiet as she ranted never pointing out he was one of those daft idiots but he found it endearing just watching her go of in tandem about the dangers of the game and how it did nothing but bore her, he looked back to the ice cream parlour and decided that another rest was in order, so tugging on her arm he pulled her to the side interrupting her mini rant.

"Stupid, waste of – Cedric… what are—"

He walked them back to the seats and used a bit of his strength to push her into a seat cutting off her speech altogether. "Wait here – I think more tea is called for."

He went back into the shop as she watched him go, her face sullen at having been cut off but the prospect of more tea was enticing so grudgingly let her disdain that had built up settle as she waited for him to come back.

"Now" He sat back down placing the outside mug in front of her, "I take it you didn't hear about it from the paper," He asked lifting his coffee to his mouth. He doubted she would have willingly read the sports section and so waited as she nodded.

"Ron - why on earth he would think I would ever want to spend a weekend slumming it in a field watching not just one game – but idiots from all over the world playing the stupid thing."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. He watched her still entertained by her antics before speaking again. "Yes I kind of heard the excitement Ron displayed when he heard about the tickets."

She looked at him quizzical until he replied with a smile. "He got them from my father; in fact it's us he's going with o Monday." She never replied, merely lifted her cup to her lips as she stared at him. So Cedric was going to the world cup, interesting.

He gifted her with a warm smile that seemed to light up his grey orbs that never failed to be charming in its presence as they let the chattering of the crowd grow around them.

Maybe she could find the motivation to enjoy the insipid game after all.

Once they had finished the last stop once more was back to the robe shop. They thanked the seamstress who was always gracious asked her to say a hello to the deputy which she said she would as they left the shop and headed back up the street. It was nearing five and so the end of their day together.

"Thank you for coming with me, today." She turned to look at him as they slowly walked; she shrugged but gave him a small smile. "Thank you for having me – if not you then it would have been the other two and frankly you spared me from going near that stupid store."

He chuckled needing no prompt as to which shop she was on about. But nodded all the same once more they fell into silence which to her, was the tiniest bit uncomfortable giving the fact that soon they would be departing each other's presence.

Sure enough they arrived near the top. As they stopped he looked at her apologetically and confessed that he did in fact want to go back to the sports store and get the broom kit he had eyed in the window. She looked at him blankly for a moment before an amused smile crept over her face and she laughed.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded silently as the discomfort grew the more they looked at each other. What was she supposed to do now? Glancing at the floor, she only jumped slightly when a small pat on her shoulder had her looking to see him clap her cheerfully on the arm before turning and making off back down the street.

She watched him go slightly stunned at the departing gesture as he vanished into the crowd. What the hell was that?

Was that normally how dates went… if she could call it that, but then again they hadn't actually said it was a date did they? He certainly didn't so maybe that was how he treated his friends on leaving them.

She sincerely hoped not

She didn't know what she wanted to be, but she did kind of imagine it not being a good buddy of his. Sighing she looked up to the sky before turning and heading back to the pub and to the exit as sure enough her Mother was there waiting for her, ever the punctual she greeted the older woman with a hug.

"Have a nice day,"

She nodded. It was good, until the end that was as they turned and left the street. Waving goodbye to Tom they left the pub and back into Muggle London as they walked down to the small ally with Minerva listening to what she had bought.

"Sounds like you had fun, any better than the other two?" She had to tilt her head at that, she couldn't really say it was better, but it was different as they looked around before ducking back into the darkened little path as Minerva placed her hand on her shoulder,

"He's also going to the world cup on Monday. His dad gave Mr Weasley the tickets." Something of a knowing grin took hold of her face as she looked to the older woman not liking the look.

"Whatever you thinking, stop it."

Minerva laughed before shaking her head. "So I take it you are accepting the invitation to attend with Ron and his family?"

Eyes narrowed she still didn't like the implication but nodded. "I might go along, if only to see what it's like and say that I have been. Regardless of my thoughts on the abhorrent game"

Her reply was something the other witch expected and so with a complaint nod she focused her magic as soon they disappeared from the ally and back home.


	3. The Beginning

**Wow, been like a month or something close to it.**

**So very sorry I didn't have connection for a while and so couldn't put this up any sooner, but its here - so happy reading. :)**

**I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>It took much coaxing, a lot of haggling and some outright pouting. But in the end Hermione was allowed to stay at Ron's, Cedric had offered but then realized that it would have looked a bit unusual to have a fourteen year old staying at his house.<p>

It wasn't like they wouldn't be seeing each other anyway as they would on Monday. So here she was packing a bag with Crooks on the bed watching her, his tail swishing periodically every few seconds as she reached over for a sweater and tugged on his ear as she passed earning a small swipe of his paw.

She laughed and carried on just as the door opened and Minerva came in to the room. Turning she gave the older woman a smile as Minerva came to sit on her bed. She stared at the clothes scattered across the bed.

"Nearly done?"

Hermione nodded. As she placed the jumper on top of her jeans she patted them down before reaching for the flap as she pulled it over and secured it in place, as she hadn't given Ron her address yet she had his Minerva was taking her to Devon and was now waiting for her to be finished.

"Almost done… Just need to—"She reached over to the side of her bed and snagged her purse, well it wasn't a purse more a pouch as she hooked her finger through the loop, tongue sticking out as she inched it closer to her person. All the while watched by an amused Minerva who was eyeing the scene with a little mirth, finally she smiled with victory when she lifted it up.

"Thought you were better than me did you," She muttered only to see from the corner of her eye the older woman chuckling; she glanced at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What"

Minerva shook her head. "Absolutely nothing," Not that Hermione believed her as she still looked at her through half open eyes, "Uh- huh… right, well come on. I'm all done now"

She swung her bag over her shoulder before thinking of something and dropped it as she reached over and picked up the fat ginger rug, much to his displeasure as he let out a small meow but could do nothing but lay limp in her hands as she proceeded to kiss him on his head and then nose, pulling back to see his less than happy expression.

"Oh stop complaining. You get my bed for a whole two days, that's like Christmas and your birthday… lucky boy." She let him go as he slunk his way up the bed and on to his purposely placed pillow by her own and circled around before lying down staring at her once more before going on to lick his paws.

The interaction caused Minerva to roll her eyes once more as Hermione picked up her bag again and turned to leave the room as the older woman placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked out leaving the door open just slightly so he could leave when he wanted. With one stop in the kitchen to steal a mini pack of Jaffa cakes, they left the house and were off.

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Minerva is repeating herself again as they arrive just outside the burrow as Hermione sighs and nods dutifully, as she turns to face her.

"Yes, just like the seventh time you've asked since I got up this morning." Minerva bites her lip and the retort she has on her tongue as she hears her reply but pushes it down. Instead she smiles and lifts her hand to move some of the loose curls from her face.

"Ok, well I know you don't like it but do try to have fun. It is only a once in a lifetime thing, and in your case I really do think it will be the _once_."

Her statement is met with a small snort as the younger witch crinkles and leans in to hug her; grateful she no longer has to lean down she tightens her hold and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Just remember, if you need me for anything you only have to call." With another nod Minerva reluctantly pulled back, she rested her hand on her cheek once more before stepping away, with a final smile she apparated back home leaving the younger witch outside the burrow as she turned to look at the large house in front of her.

She let her gaze rove over the tall building. It was her first time ever in coming to Ron's home and she wanted to just take in the place he had lived, it did seem…unique.

By way of saying that she was looking at the foundation of the house. The place appeared to be stacked floor by floor it seemed, on top of each other like boxes that had been piled high. It was a four story house that looked like it was about to tip over if she wasn't so sure the place was being held up by copious amounts of magic.

It had once been a place full of colour, but now it looked faded but well lived. The tiles on the ceiling had slipped off in some parts and the chimney looked crooked but it suited it for some unknown reason, it was messy – Merlin knew that the place was messy. The garden looked like a mini version of the forbidden forest and she really hoped that the same creatures that inhabited the large forest didn't also reside here as well.

It wasn't the McGonagall manor, not in any sense or ever would be she also doubted it would get any better than what it was now but in a way she had a feeling that Mrs Weasley wouldn't let it, she had raised her family in this place – its hidden nooks, its small hideaway places and everything in between.

To shake that up now would be to bring change and that was something the older woman. Her personality was as motherly as it was bold told her that she wasn't ready for that to happen. She was a person who liked order; she could only tolerate a moderate amount of mess, anything over that would drive her nuts.

It was one of the biggest traits she had off her Mother and if she was mocked for that so be it, let them find their own crap when they needed it, but she knew the atmosphere with people she liked would cancel out whatever clutter she was sure to come across as she pushed on the gate and ventured down the path.

As predicted she was greeted very warmly. Molly all but yanked her into a hug which she accepted – not like she had much of a choice as the portly witch kept her close to her breast as she squeezed the life from her.

"Mum, she's not going to have breath left if you keep that up." Finally breaking away and allowing the air to come back. Hermione gave Ginny a grateful look as the younger witch stood at the stairs smirking before smiling in greeting.

"Finally good to have another girl around here. Harry arrived two days ago and I have had nothing but old socks, snoring and boy talk." Before leaning forward and tugging on her hand. "Come on."

She gave the older woman a smile as Ginny pulled her up the stairs as she climbed the steps behind the red heard girl, she idly wondered if this was what Crooks felt like when he was in her clutches before continuing her climb. On getting to the end room Ginny didn't wait as she pushed on the closed door and barged into the room.

"Bleedin hell, Ginny!"

She rolled her eyes and threw herself down on the end of the bed, turning over and resting on her elbows as Hermione – much more demurely leant against the archway of the door looking at the two boys inside.

"Hermione. You're here" Harry turned and smiled at the second girl on seeing her as she returned his smile, "Got here just now." She was just about to move in to the room when the sound of Mrs Weasley's voice could be heard floating up the stairs, she frowned and glanced over her shoulder before back to them.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" She asked on hearing the older woman screech about it before shutting the door which drowned out the voice to a low muffling, Ron and Ginny both laughed, Harry didn't as he turned to tell her,

"Mrs Weasley found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," he said quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It looked brilliant no one knew they'd been inventing all that…"

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," Ginny added. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "And, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms… She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."

At that Hermione winced. She wouldn't know what she would do if she didn't get the owls she had already envisioned in her mind, only that the front of Dumbledore's office would be sorely defaced and a possible hunger protest was always a good way to go in order to get re-sits, having been in the presence of the twins it was plain to anybody that they lacked the patience needed for academics.

They did have a good tenacity for jokes though so in a way she could see why they would be setting up a possible business of their own in the art of all things humorous. Having a backup plan never hurt in the face of potential failure.

"The row they had," Ron shuddered. "Still are - Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop." Hermione went to speak but just then the door opened, they turned to see a face poke its head round the corner wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," The current oldest Weasley looked to her direction.

"Oh hello, Hermione," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office – and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs"

Frowning again she pointedly looked to the stairs and wondered just how good a hearing he had, as she didn't think they were _that_ loud.

"We weren't thundering, "Ginny responded irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if that disturbed you're oh so precious writing."

"What are you working on?" Hermione asked a little intrigued; she wasn't all that bothered as apparently he was in some boring department according to Ron. But it was at least the most half decent conversation about anything not remotely Quidditch she was going to get as he turned to her,

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Percy said just a tad smug. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year -"

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, 'cauldron leaks.'"

Percy went slightly pink. Much to her amusement as she hid her grin. He stared at them unimpressed.

"You might sneer, Ron," He said heatedly, "But unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow bottomed products that seriously endanger -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Said Ron, as he stood. "Britain in a crisis all because of lack of home grown products. If only we had listened to that report Percy Weasley wrote all those years ago, more fool us."

The other red head glared harder before retreating in a huff just as Ron slammed his door shut. "Tosser."

The small ball of grey that had been sitting idly in the corner of the room. Decided to make it known as it started hopping up and down madly. Ron sent it a withering look before shaking his head and moving back to his bed.

"Dam thing spotted the gnomes outback. Been wanting to follow them since he first saw them." Harry chuckled as Ginny moved to stoke the miniature owl that was hooting happily. Hermione mused as she stared at the window. Crooks had been for a better word – irritating in his unspoken complaint of not having much to do.

Addie had made it clear that he may have liked the cat when he came into contact with him. But under no circumstance would he be returning the favour and inviting the fat heffa into his den. Hermione understood. It was just as well, most likely would have gotten stuck in the entrance and blocked them both inside.

Maybe she should accosted one of these gnomes for his entertainment. If stopped him wallowing then more for it, but then Mother would kill her from what Ron had said the gnomes didn't need a pair to multiply and was both fascinated and puzzled by what that meant. She wasn't going to go through with her idea.

Not if that was the result.

"Percy seems to be enjoying work, then?" Harry asked languishing lazily on the bed watching the pictures of the Quidditch team fly. Ron snorted and dived into a tirade that Hermione zoned out of as she exchanged a look with the younger girl, it ended with an off remark about their impending nuptials.

Deciding to steer he topic elsewhere. Hermione turned to Harry, "So did you get everything alright? No going savage in order to stave off the hunger carrot sticks brought?"

It took him a few seconds but he caught on and laughed. Smiling he nodded. "Yeah – I did thank you, life savers to be honest. Both of you."

Knowing he was never one for dramatics, she merely smiled in return. It must have been bad and so didn't linger on as Ginny spoke next before the air filed with chatter.

"I think they've stopped arguing," Hermione cut in, to cover the awkward moment Ron had made a remark about Sirius, no one but the headmaster and them knew of the former mass murderer's escape as now Ginny was looking curiously from Ron to Harry. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. The four of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered. All of them crept into the kitchen with caution on seeing her dark mood.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said with no warning. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," Turning Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

No one said a word and rushed to do as she asked. Ginny and Hermione fled quickly to the safety of the outside as they could still hear her muttering darkly about the twin's lack of ambition that didn't go further than small time pranks, it didn't help that she picked up one of their fake wands in lieu of her own which set her off even more.

That had the two boys beating a hasty retreat to join the girls in the garden. A while later and after being entertained by flying tables curtesy of Bill and Charlie followed by a bellowing from Percy and dinner was set. By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms. Prompting Ron to pucker hip lips when they heard the older boy mention his boss. Harry, Ginny and Bill all sniggered under their breaths; Hermione had to duck her head down to fight the urge to laugh as Arthur looked over to them before back to his other son.

Soon the conversation turned to the world cup. Something that had surprised her seeing as she thought it the go-to topic straight away but nonetheless sighed internally as around her all got excited over the prospect of the up-coming trip.

"As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup." Percy cleared his throat with a sneaky but not as subtle as he thought look down the table to the bottom – right where they sat. Ron gave him a narrowed eyed look as he spoke with a more less than haughty voice.

"The top-secret one."

"Wow – way to make it sound less boring, most likely an exhibition of cauldron bottoms." Ginny muttered near her ear prompting a small snort from Hermione who nodded amused. She doubted it was as good as he was not trying to make it sound, his whole bloody purpose at the ministry was boring so didn't think anything he had to do was any more so.

"It's got to be Ireland," Said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semi-finals."

'_And back to Quidditch' _she shook her head and busied her mouth with half a potato so no one could ask her opinion on something she didn't give a dam about and wishing she had a book.

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," Fred cut in.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," Charlie shortly replied. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

It went on for ages. She was almost tempted to cry headache and go back inside when mercifully the red headed matriarch called time on dinner, standing Molly mentioned to Harry about getting his items for school for him seeing as the world cup might go on for days.

It was that what nearly made her cry as she placed her plate on top of the others on the way down. Five days, if she had to sit and watch people on sticks for five days she might just go a little crazy and some brooms might get burnt.

Molly turned to her. "Hermione dear, would you like me to get your things whilst I'm there." She turned to the older woman and politely declined with a shake of her head.

"Oh no that's ok Mrs Weasley. I got my things the other day with—"She sucked in a breath stopping mid-sentence. The small act had the three turning to see her almost puckered face as Harry asked.

"You ok there?"

Not replying she nodded as Ginny took up speaking next. "So… what were you going to say?" Hermione glanced to the other girl before waving her hand.

"Oh nothing, it's err… its nothing."

'_Cheery smile Hermione. Cheery smile' _she nodded before turning and quickly heading into the house leaving the others watching her go baffled by her behaviour. It only took two badgering's before she started on the threats. By now they had wisely come to learn the seriousness of her words, they knew she would have no qualms on following through and so decided to keep their mouths and in turn, bodies free from harm.

After another round of tables wars from Bill and Charlie – ensuring more yelling from the oldest Weasley woman, it was time for bed. Hermione used the small bathroom to change before stepping out and allowing Ginny – who had been banging on the door to enter, with a sweet smile sent her way as the other girl darted past her and slammed the door shut.

She said her goodnights by way of throwing the nearest items she could at the boys head who had already been lying in bed, sometimes she hated how they could just take their tops off and sleep in pants or whatever as they looked over to the door – complaints on their lips as the balled up scraps of parchment met their targets.

"Night"

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded with a smile. Ron, looking a little more sullen reached up and rubbed his head despite the fact that the parchment hadn't so much as left a scratch before grunting out something like a 'night' and settling back down, it was her turn to roll her eyes as she shook her head and closed the door before returning to Ginny's room.

The next morning and not even a time that her own Mother would have liked, the door to their room was thrust open and in barged a small, ginger haired whirlwind that was Molly, she moved over and not waiting yanked back the covers to both beds. Ginny yelped at the sudden coldness and shot up from her pillow.

"MUM!"

"Yes dear?" The older woman turned and smiled politely at her scowling daughter. Hermione to had sat up far quicker then she would have liked and cursed inwardly, made even more so when Molly had reached the curtains and pulled them back allowing the last of the night sky into the room before she hurried back to the door.

"Up, washed and dressed. I want you both down in twenty minutes. "Her face said she wanted no arguments as both nodded much to her pleasure and she gave them a sweet smile in return.

"Good, now if you will." She left the room leaving them both to stare at the space she was in for a few seconds. Eventually after a sigh Ginny grumbled and sat up, Hermione rubbed her face and threw her legs over the side. She had just stood when a loud exclamation and a 'Bloody hell, mum' from next door had her smiling before she tiredly moved to her bag to gather clothes.

Too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the two of them headed downstairs into the kitchen. They stumble into seats heads on hands as they wait for the others. Soon they enter just as tired as Harry heavily sits next to her,

"Hermione"

"It was Crook's idea." She lets slip before sluggishly opening her eyes. She glances to the boy at her side who's giving her a bemused look despite his own state of sleepiness before she waves him off and closes her eyes again.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley strides into the room. They look up just in time to see him spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. Wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

"What d'you think" He asked anxiously "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah," Said Harry, smiling, "very good." Hermione who had been silently eyeing his appearance wouldn't have said that, personally she felt he would have fitted in at a discount shop but it hit her that was where he might have gotten them and so left it at that as soon food was placed in front of them.

Now she wouldn't say she was Ron – no one in all good terms of rationality could be when it came to his stomach but she did seem to perk up more when the smell of toast wafted in front of her as she gave the older witch a grateful smile, made even more when the teapot was put down next.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they? So they can have a bit of a lie-in." The rest of them zone out the complaints of why it was unfair they got to sleep some more and got to eating their breakfast. Soon it was time for them to leave; taking what she thought she needed Hermione tucked her pouch into her front pocket and fixed her shirt before joining the rest downstairs as Molly was once more in full despot mode.

"Come on you lot – we have a bit of a walk." Arthur spoke – far too cheerful for such an early morning. Harry turned to look at him.

"Walk? What, are we walking to the World Cup?" That earned a few sniggers as the older man shook his head. "No, no, that's miles away," He said looking over to where his wife was scalding one of the twins,

"We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup"

Finally they were ready to leave. Waving goodbye to Mrs Weasley they take off for the path leading through the forest. "And behave yourselves," That was directed more to the twins who didn't even look back both still angry at her for getting rid of their sweets. The four of them gave each other little looks; if the likes of the twins got angry then it didn't bode to well for the rest of the weekend.

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Harry, having been thinking about thousands of wizards speeding toward the Quidditch World Cup, sped up to walk with Mr. Weasley. Leaving the rest to walk on behind.

Not that they minded. They knew he had never heard of the world cup before and so guessed he wanted to learn as much as possible, all of them knew about the games - hell even she did, but that in no way meant she wanted to know anymore. Just hearing about it was enough to make her turn the page, Ron having given up trying to teach her – calling her a lost cause had moved on to the only other who had been completely oblivious until a day ago, gladly rejoicing in having a person who was more stupider than him when it came to something and set about teaching someone who would appreciate it far more.

She knew it was a dig but she could care less. As far as she were concerned, the whole idea was stupid, nothing was going to ever change her mind and so calmly said if anyone tried to get her to like it, in whatever sense of form it might be – she would gladly obliviate them and make it so they hated the sport as much as she.

Not only did they leave her alone but they also went out of their way to keep the magazines on the sport away from her for fear of them being chucked into the fire. To pass the time she and Ginny started to talk quietly among themselves while Ron found himself being stuck in the middle of Fred and George, who had seemed to find a new way to cheer up and to his misfortune it involved him.

Soon the ground began to steepen. Hermione glanced down frowning at why it was suddenly elevated before her gaze led to her staring at the massive mole mound that was Stoatshead Hill, her mouth dropped a little at the imposing climb – made bigger it seemed in the dark as Ginny smiled at her and nodded her head onwards.

Hermione gave her a small, faux smile before it dropped quickly when the younger girl walked off. She took another look at the hill and let her shoulders slump. God it was bad enough being up before the roosters, why on the green grass underneath did it have to include a muscle burning hill.

"Come on Hermione!"

She looked up to see Harry and Ron waving to her from the middle, she gave them a half-hearted one in return before steeling herself and nodding, she could do this – hell she ran from a werewolf, surely a climb would be a walk in the park.

She was wrong – so very wrong. It hadn't been a simple stroll at all, finally making it to the top she was dismayed to see the sun having made its appearance, she was so sure that the moon had been up not too long ago. Turning she glanced back to the bottom with a slightly pinched look. No bloody park at all.

Clutching a stitch in her side, she cursed Mr Weasley who looked so dam sprightly it made her want to hex him. They just walked the equivalent of the bloody golden mile and he chose to mock them by prancing about like Bambi? She sneered at his back before bending over a little getting what breath wasn't painful in the sharp cold morning.

She should be more fitter then this, hell chased after Crooks often enough. The fat ball made off with enough of her stuff most times and so she got her exercise running and cursing his furry existence all across the manor.

But it was clear that wasn't near enough. As the oldest Weasley started speaking she inwardly mused that maybe she should allow the cat more headway when running for a place to hide his booty, possible extending his perimeter to the back garden just as the sound of voices as her looking up.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

She squinted as he turned to the source of the voice. At the side of her Ginny muttered. "Got what?" Hermione shrugged, she was still gaining back her lost breath so didn't care in the slightest.

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop. "Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he went to greet them leaving the rest to look on, Hermione let her head fall back down as she closed her eyes. She could hear mutterings but didn't bother looking up not until she could sense someone in front of her.

"Hello."

She shot upright at the sound of Cedric's voice. Dam if she was going to let him see her so out of breath, she faced him but whimpered as the muscles in her stomach pulled tightly making her wince.

"Bastard,"

The others had turned to see them interact. Confused as Cedric startled chuckling as he looked at her hunched form, "Please tell me you don't kiss your Mother with that mouth"

He smiled even more when she lifted her head to glare darkly at him. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused, the twins simply glared at his back as Ginny watched with curious eyes.

"No, but I'll smack yours if you even try to smart mouth me at this time of the morning." She growled rubbing her side tenderly; he nodded thoughtfully but paid no mind as he threw his arm over her shoulder causing wide eyes all around, not that they noticed as she looked at him again

She swore a few more times with each he simply nodded at before looking at the two older men at the top. "Sure thing McGonagall," His flippant remarks serving to rile her further, the rest could only watch in silence as the Hufflepuff turned them so they faced the top if the hill before she started walking them to the portkey.

"That was about as blue as this sky, where do you learn such vulgar words. "His laugh and her reply was the last they heard.

"Rach leum intae a—"

"Ok I heard ditch. Not very nice,"

The rest could do nothing but watch them go. Finally Ron was the first to speak. "Ok – what the bloody hell was that." He turned to Harry who only shrugged, he had no idea they were that friendly. He had only seen them on occasion in school, Ginny whoever smiled and walked on after them.

"I think they're cute."

Ron frowned for a moment and nodded absently only to look on properly hearing what she said. "Wait – WHAT!"

They soon gathered round the small key with Ginny muscling her way next to Hermione and giving her smile that had her double taking, it was the kind of smile only Ginny weasley could give, it made her nervous and promised no good but still couldn't look away until Cedric tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready."

She nodded ignoring the beaming smile at the side of her. She overheard Arthur telling Harry to just keep tight hold, the poor boy looked fearful and merely nodded.

She had been told that portkeying was another type of Appirition and so braced herself for the horrible lurch that came with it as the oldest Weasley counted down. Nothing happened before suddenly she felt a deep pulling in the pit of her stomach as she surged forwards. It last all of twelve seconds but to her it could have been an hour before she felt her feet hit solid ground.

Unfortunately that wasn't all she hit as no sooner as she landed she felt something heavy collide with her back sending her sprawling, her face planet into the ground as someone – heavy she noted had made themselves at home on her back. She heard Ron swear as he went tripping over her outstretched legs and landed on top of them.

She growled into the grass which muffled her ire greatly as the sound of Ginny groaning told her it wasn't the only other girl of the group – she had one of the boys on her back, fantastic.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and turned to see Ron slowly picking himself up. He looked to the redhead and then to the rest as he noted with some spite that Cedric, his dad and Mr Weasley had all landed rather elegantly on the ground – not a spot out of place as he reached to fix his glasses that had gone askew.

"Everyone alright"

One by one they turned and nodded making the oldest Weasley smile. Harry looked to him and nodded before it occurred to him the looks of slight worry he was getting.

"What"

He noted Ginny's look of apprehension to the twin's look of pity but with their usual smirk as Ron coughed. "Err, mate – do you know who you're sitting on?"

He looked to his friend confused. Ron arched his brows waiting with his own looks of pity before he realized that the ground shouldn't have been as warm as it was, nor as slightly less – hard. He glanced around before it hit him like the train and with a slow building dread, glanced down to find the one person he didn't see standing.

He cringed when Hermione slowly lifted her head. Her body was trapped enabling her to move but she didn't need her hands to make the threat rolling off her tongue.

"Somebody better get the hell of me soon, or there will be one less body reaching the tent this morning." She waited less than five seconds before the culprit was scrambling from her back she rolled over to see the overly apologetic expression Harry wore as he reached down to yank her to her feet.

"Hermione – I' am so sorry, I didn't know how to land properly and—"He spoke hurriedly as he went about brushing her down. She remained silent as he dusted her off – casting a glance to the twin's direction who had been sniggering at the side before she looked back to Harry as he continued to pat her clothes.

"It's fine.

"It's just I've never used a key before, never even heard of it."

"It's fine, Harry."

"Need to ask how to use it better on the way back," She narrowed her eyes to Ron who had by now joined in the laughing over to Ginny who was smiling amused, the last was Cedric who was eying them with the same amusement his eyes dancing with mirth and that was the last straw.

Reaching up she batted his hands away making him stop. "Will. You… DESIST!"

Taking a step back he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. She glared at him her finger in his direction as he looked back. "No more… molesting of the clothes, alright."

He nodded silently making her nod. With a small smile she straightened her shirt and giving all who had been laughing a cold look she picked up her bag and carried on after the two men up ahead who were talking to a few others before looking at a golden scroll.

"Alright you lot. Hurry up, still got quarter of a miles walk to go in that direction." As he pointed happily to the West." She heard Ron groan and Ginny mumble something to him but she was too far up to hear and so kept on walking.

After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, she could just make out the shapes of what seemed like a hundred ghosts moving about around tents and lowly groaned to herself. This was going to be a nightmare packed into a very tight field. They said their goodbyes to the Diggorys and made their way over to the gate.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. From the looks of him Hermione guessed he was the only true Muggle about for miles as he turned to see them approach.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley in all his morning glory. Still so dam chipper it was annoying she left him to speak before gazing across the gate, she could see so many people – this really was going to be hell and closed her eyes, to the side she could hear Harry having to help Mr Weasley with the money he had taken from his pocket and idly turned to watch.

The man started talking about how someone – another wizard who had been stupid enough to try and pay him using gold coins, Galleons by the sound of it before any of them knew it a wizard suddenly turned up and obliviated the man. Their appearance giving them all a shock - she had to wonder just how many times he had his memory modified that morning.

After that he simply smiles and allows them to pass. "A map of the campsite for you, and your change." The older red head beams happily and takes the offered items before nodding to the rest as they follow him through joined also by the man who had obliviated him. Each gave small subtle looks wondering who he was as they walked on.

His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes and his clothes were a little rumpled. All in all he looked like crap as he leaned over and muttered to the other man about something, he sounded tired and a little annoyed to which Arthur nodded with sympathy until they came to the end of the path and he left them once more with a small crack of apparition.

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that it was a wonder that Mr. Roberts hadn't gotten suspicious sooner.

Hermione scoffed at the tent they passed that had live peacocks outside at its entrance. Ro cocked his head watching them confused. Harry stared a little in disbelief as they passed.

"Stupid morons – it's just a quidditch match. Any bloody need for this showing of outright ostentatiousness," She shook her head as they passed more like it but one with three levels.

"Dicks, really – it's not like anyone actually gives a toss about tents." Ginny smiled silently as she let her rant. Soon enough Hermione fell silent when they reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and to an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.

Ron muttered something under his breath as he read the sign. Unlike Arthur, who was smiling happily – ""Couldn't have a better spot, the field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right, no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand, shouldn't be too difficult… Muggles do it all the time… Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"

Said boy looked around startled at being called out. He looked to the many poles and ropes that littered the ground along with the large tent in question and turned to Ron who lifted his hands.

"Sorry mate – don't have a clue." He slumped for a moment before perking a little and turning to the only other person who knew probably just as much about Muggle activities as he which wasn't the older Weasley as Hermione caught sight of his hopeful look and snorted.

"Joking aren't you?"

"But – you know things, Muggle things –"He tried only to get a shake of her head and a smile. She nodded to the un-pitched tent and spoke. "My knowledge extends to the academic variety, not the great outdoors – the only hiking I do is when I need to find my good quills and the cat has nabbed off with them outside, but that's usually just to the end of the path."

She twisted her lips at his defeated expression. "Sorry Harry," He gave her a sad nod and turned around. Resigned to his fate of being the only person to help set the whole thing up, he took a deep breath and walked.

The rest watched as he bumbled about, putting poles into the ground and tying the ropes down to secure the tent. Mr. Weasley of course was no great help – rather seeming to get in his way more than anything but eventually he managed it stepping back he inspected his handiwork feeling proud of his first time pitching a tent and smiled happy at his accomplishment.

It soon turned into a frown when he saw how small the thing was and turned to the older read head quizzically wondering how everyone would fit, he followed him down when he crawled through the opening and looked around.

"Might be a tight fit – but I think we'll manage it. Come and have a look."

Of course it was magic. They really should have figured it out on finding on the other side the size as they stood and looked around the kitchen and three room furnishings. Harry felt a small nudge as he turned to see Hermione and Ron behind him looking unimpressed by the size – he frowned but moved when she nudged him again.

"We need water."

Ron who had been reading the map, spoke idly about there being a mark on the map which resulted in him, Hermione and harry all being volunteered into getting some. She sighed and placed her bag on the middle bed before giving him a small scowl, she didn't want to get water but of course she couldn't exactly say no and so followed them out.

They wandered about taking in the sights. Hermione was intrigued about the sign that signalled the Salam Institute and the many who sat outside the large tent, soon they found themselves nearing a frightfully green covered tent which made them lean back a little but both boys smiled on seeing the person sitting outside in a camp-chair.

"Alright you three," Seamus grinned from his seat, at the side of him was a dandy haired woman who was looking at them and to her right was Dean Thomas.

"Like the decorations?" Seamus grinned. "The Ministry's not too happy." They looked back to the green covered canvas as Ron nodded a little.

"It's… nice. "Harry added as Hermione exhaled with an arched brow. "Course they're not happy, it's called political correctness. They wouldn't want to offend their precious foreign guests." The sandy haired woman nodded heavily at her words.

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colours?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" She eyed them beadily, Harry and Ron nodded knowing it was in their best interests to do so, Hermione went to speak - she didn't support any team truth be told, she was just there for…

Well she really had no idea why she was there but an elbow to her side had her looking at Ron who spoke silently with his eyes imploring her to say yes. Dean and Seamus smiled at each other knowing why he had elbowed possibly the only person at the game that had no joy in being there as she turned back to Mrs Finnigan and smiled meekly.

"Aye, go Ireland."

Once she was satisfied the three said goodbye and carried on their way. But her words had gotten them curious and so they turned and made their way to the Bulgarian side to see what was on their tents. The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a large picture of a surly looking man with thick eyebrows.

"Krum," Said Ron quietly, as Hermione turned to him. "Who"

"Krum!" Ron repeated turning to her, "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker" He was met with a blank look and a shrug of indifference which seemed to greatly offend him.

"Why does he look like the wrong end of a Hippogriffs smacked arse?" Harry had to cough his laugh as Ron spluttered at the side of him on her words,

"Smacked arse! Hermione - Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see—you'll see how good—"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Ok Ron, I get it just— save your nuptials for someone who gives a crap." She turned away ignoring his further spluttering before walking on.

"Now hurry up-I don't want to be out all the dam time. My feet ache." She carried on leaving Harry to drag a still complaining Ron. They had waited in line and was just on their way back when they found more students they went to school with. Harry was ambushed by Oliver wood, the old team captain and both Ron and she had to pick up his weight as he was dragged away.

She glared at the back of Oliver's head until he let Harry go with a smile at them but saw her expression and he looked puzzled before they moved on - Next they were hailed by Ernie, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho, a Ravenclaw fifth year. She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back.

His joy was short lived when he felt a smack hit the back of his head, and he turned to find Hermione giving him such a dirty look. "What was that for?"

"You dingus, you spilt water down me." She snapped as he stared to her shirt and indeed he had, he looked back up and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Rolling her eyes she muttered inaudibly and most likely something they wouldn't understand so both boys faced the front again.

"You've been ages," said George when they finally got back to the Weasleys' tents.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down. "You've not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred looking to his left, they followed his line of sight to see the older man trying and failing to light the fire. The one time he did he was surprised and dropped it again. It wasn't until Harry went to help him did the fire get lit.

They talked for a while before anything else happened. A ministry representative came by as he and Arthur spoke. They talked for a little while before he got into a conversation with the twins before entering into a bet with them. It wasn't until a man in what looked like a banker's suit – from what Harry had muttered, came in and spoke to them.

Things were said. Names were called incorrectly much to the delight of the twins and the misfortune of Percy before they left. Leaving them in peace once more but with more of a curiosity of what was to come that school year.

That night the air was filled with tension that boarded on the hysteria. The ground was clamouring with people from all over as they made their way eagerly to the stadium. The three of them were perusing the many salesmen who had popped up with all sorts of merchandise, both in green and red for the teams.

Ron had been bouncing on his feet exclaiming excitedly at how he had been saving all year for just this and rushed off before retuning, the proud owner of a green hat that was shaped like a shamrock and danced. Before he saw the Omnioculars, his happiness turned dim as he stared at the item in the small tray which in Hermione's opinion just looked weird.

It wasn't until Harry insisted on buying three pairs that she looked up, what was she going to do with a pair of whatever they were called and did what, she had no clue. But took the newly bought item with a smile. She would just put them in her bag as she told them she was off to find some programs and wandered away.

Hastily banishing the awful things to her bag back in the tent she was glad of the many magical items around for covering up her use of non- allowed magic before she walked around slowly. She was looking at the many different things on show wondering what idiot would be daft enough to buy such rubbish, when she did a double take at a small stand near the edge of the forest.

Turning she knew with slight regret she had wandered too far and now had lost them. She cursed herself but turned back to the stand, in front of her was a stuffed teddy of a lion. She eyed the small cute little toy that was roaring. Cocking her head to the side she took in its shaggy mane and the way it shook its head.

It reminded her of Crooks and so deciding that maybe not all was just pure rubbish waiting to be broken she pulled out her pouch and engaged in a conversation with the stall owner – a few minutes of haggling, the guy wanted fifteen Galleons from her to which she laughed outright and almost walked off when he said he would do ten.

Ten wasn't bad, ten was the price Harry paid for the stupid omi…thingies, but she wasn't getting it for the other boy she wasn't even getting it for herself – she was getting it for the fat cat back at home and so turned back with a smile as she nodded her agreement.

She hurried off once she had paid for the item with it clutched to her chest as she quickly located the programs and started on the tedious journey of finding the others. The many thousands of people moving around was starting to annoy her as they kept getting in her way and slowing her down.

She twice had to stop otherwise end up crashing into others who walked in front of her, she annoyance levels were rising and she soon found herself itching to do harm to the next person who got in her way as she kept on walking.

She soon found herself joining a long stream of witches and wizards who were making their way along the track and so followed on until she came into view of the monumentally high stadium which towered over them. She eyed the large building with a sigh, she knew somewhere in that oval shaped stadium was her group and that meant more searching.

She stopped for a moment wondering if it was worth it – she was here; she had seen the pitch and knew now it was just another game only international, if she went back to the tent now no one would know and she could always feign getting lost when they asked. But no, she couldn't do that.

Ron had invited her and like he said tickets where hard to come by. Yes they all knew her aversion to the game but they did think of her, she knew she would only be disrespecting the older man who could have taken someone else, with a heavy sigh she kept walking; it was a good thing she had her ticket and so wouldn't waste the entire game looking for the dam seats.

Though it would pass the time nicely.

She walked through the narrow entrance until she stood at the bars that led to the grass on the other side. She wasn't looking at that though, her eyes were going up and up and up all the way to the skyline that loomed well over her head. Thousands of boxes and only one of them contained the Weasleys and Harry.

She let her head drop knowing she had a hell of a time on her hands. "Bugger me."

But on she went. Starting not from the bottom as she knew from Mr. Weasleys speech on not getting lost – great job there, that they were somewhere at the top and so began the arduous climb. Passing people on the way and only muttering something along the line of sorry when she banged into them.

So many people she hadn't the time to apologise to them all and so mainly ignored the majority before starting on a new level. She reached the twenty fifth around fifteen minutes later, back and legs aching. She growled lowly resting on the large wooden beam cursing not for the first time that night the stupidity of this whole endeavour before inhaling once more and carrying on her way,

She finally reached the twenty four level/fifth when she heard the sound of someone familiar, someone she hadn't heard the entire holidays and instantly hated. With a sneer she quickly hurried up the steps, if he was around then chances were his disdain was aimed at Ron and Harry seeing as none of them got along.

She made it to the top much quicker than the previous…. To many to count but she was out of breath, stopping for a moment in order to both catch her breath and think of a snappy remark to whatever it was Draco was saying to either of the two as she could by now see flashes of red hair and so knew she had made it.

Already thinking of a good one she hurried down to the very end where she was surprised to find the Minister standing in his own smaller special booth and looked on before moving past and down to the Weasleys. She got to them just in time to see the blonde rat move on, along with his father and a woman who most likely was his Mother.

She scowled at her bad timing and proceeded to bend over once more as she fought to get her breath that was refusing to enter her lungs. "There you are"

She lifted her head to find Ginny staring at her, the rest to had turned to find the missing member almost looking dead on her feet as Harry and Ron stared with concern.

"What's up with you?" She looked to Ginny before waving her hand tiredly. "Nothing, just… buggered from those stairs and… well… I had a good reply to rodent face over there and now I missed my chance."

The younger girl stared in amusement to see the almost pouting expression and had to ask. "Well what was it,"

Once more she waved her off in favour of gaining the oxygen her body needed. "Just something about the bludger replacing his head when it knocked it off— would have made him smarter, never mind… he's gone now."

Ginny laughed and took pity on her as she helped her over to her seat, the two boys smiled at her as she sat down next to them eyeing the lion in her hands.

"What's that?" She looked to Ron who nodded to her hands and she lifted it to the light. "Bought it before, kinda reminded me of Crooks so thought if he wanted a friend, roars to so it might make him a bit more alert… getting far to content in his ways."

Harry gave her a mixed look of befuddlement and amusement before shaking his head and patting the dowdy mane. "Does a bit."

"So where did you go?" She was about to reply when rushed movement had them looking to see another man, Ludo, arrive. He looked excited as he spoke to fudge before pulling out his wand. With a hushed spell he turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" He waited until the rapturous applause died down before speaking.

He then introduced the mascots which turned out to be Veela, Hermione and Ginny watched with great delight and a little worry as the crowd around them – particularly the males, reacted instantly – in the end she had to stand and grab the back of his shirt and pull him over as Ginny moved to rescue her brother who was about to springboard over the side.

"Underhanded of the Bulgarians, wouldn't you say?" She said sitting back down and turning to the younger girl, Ginny eyed the departing Veela with distaste before agreeing. She than eyed Ron who was tearing the little shamrocks on his hate viciously before his dad leaned over and stopped him.

They watched the Irish have their say – and say they did or more throw hard little coins in their direction which both girls had to duck as Ron grabbed a few and gave them to Harry, once they sat upright cursing the tiny leprechauns who had vanished, the teams were introduced.

Soon the game began. Hermione had to admit, it was Quidditch on a scale far greater than that of the schools one but it was still boring to her, only made more so when the players went so fast the commentator barely had time to announce their names. She sighed and settled back down mentally counting the minutes until the end.

The thunderous screams woke her harshly. She sat up in her seat so fast she nearly toppled, looking around blearily she narrowed her eyes to find that the game was ended – turning to the board her eyes took in the scores.

Ireland won.

"Good game!" Ginny shouted over the cheering as she merely nodded dumbly, the smirk told her that the younger girl wasn't fooled making her roll her eyes and smile back as she joined in, clapping whilst Ron and the twins jumped around screaming madly.

"WE WON! WE WON!"

Harry laughed and threw his fist in the air as Ron carried on shouting we won. Hermione was hard pressed to remind him that he wasn't Irish, if anything Seamus had more cause to act like a pixie hopped up on dust but doubted she would get a word in and so remained silent. Sometime later they stood.

"Celebrations back at the tent." Arthur said to them as they all nodded happily, Hermione went to move but dropped Thomas, the lion she had affectionately called during her flight of boredom and cursed before bending to retrieve him, reaching under the seat her tongue peeked out as she felt for him.

"Gotcha."

"Hermione, hurry up!"

She stood and turned to find Ginny waiting for her at the steps as she nodded. She went to move but felt a pair of eyes on her, turning around she expected it to be Draco and so got ready her witty remark only to stop when she found someone else instead.

The person had blonde hair but was definitely far fairer – the woman that had been sitting next to Draco and his father all night, his Mother.

Hermione turned her body to face her letting the older woman know she had been caught. To her surprise though instead of looking away like she imagined her to do so, something about purebloods and those sticks up their arses normally would have made sure of that - but she wasn't – instead she kept her eyes trained firmly on the younger witch.

Hermione was confused and her eyes narrowed as she stared back at the blonde woman who was staring at her with a mix of emotions – it was like she was searching her face for something, like she recognized her but couldn't place where. Or she was trying to figure out if she did know her.

The look was unnerving to say the least and Hermione, never before having been the first to break contact – not even for Snape turned away. She frowned wondering what it was about the blonde that had her a little intimidated. It wasn't her looks, she looked pretty sure but it wasn't her stature as a pureblood.

That she could care less about, many a greater witch were half blood and by the looks of it she was a simple housewife. It wasn't her status as one of the elite. So what was it?

"Hermione." She turned on feeling a hand on her arm and saw Ginny looking at her, "What's wrong."

Shaking her head she said it was nothing and smiled. The other girl didn't look too convicted and her eyes flicked past to find the source. "Why is Narcissa Malfoy staring at you like she either want's to kill you or hug you?"

She looked back to find the ice blue eyes looking once more before she shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she heard that her precious Drackie comes second to a mere half blood and is trying to scare me into conceding to that little prick."

Ginny snorted and smiled making Hermione smile along with her. The blue eyes narrowed even more but before she could do anything else, the older Malfoy came up to her, he looked to see her distracted and followed her line of sight to come across the pair. He stared at them not nastily like she expected but curiously, like they were.

He to probably wondered why his wife was staring so intently at a couple of school girls before he looked back to her and with a few words finally pulled her away. She gave the woman one last slightly haughty look – her brow arched with made the other woman look on wide eyed. Hermione didn't move until Narcissa did, not until the very last minute and depart the box leaving them alone.

"That was freaky."

"You're telling me." They looked on at where both Malfoys had been before finally Ginny tugged on her hand. "Come on we need to catch up to the others,"

Hermione nodded still finding the whole experience weird and turned allowing the younger girl to pull her down the steps. Maybe she would tell the others later that night when they were in bed.

She never got the chance as no sooner as they were halfway into celebrating, the death-eaters struck. The names had been a shock as they had never thought them back but now was in the middle, it was that night that she, Ron and Harry got separated as she pulled Ginny to the shade of the trees before pushing her to the twins and running back to try and Ron.

It was that night Harry – who lay in the middle of the ground saw Barty Crouch junior unbeknown to his name just before the large insignia was blasted across the sky, the mark of the death-eaters.

The mark of lord Voldemort himself, bearing down over three teenagers, the Ministry officials and Auror's who all wore looks of worry and suspicion.

It was the next day that a certain deputy headmistress opened the paper at breakfast time and choked on her tea as she took in the sign she thought long gone, before throwing down the article and rushing to speak to her oldest friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're all liking it so far, getting right into it now and so more drama soon. :D<strong>


	4. The Triwizard Cup

**Finally here at last.**

**Sorry for the delay had been busy and no time to myself let alone to upload, but its here and I hope you all like it. Not much to say other than I don't own HP but also if anyone finds any mistakes, sorry I did try my hardest but seeing as things have changed a little on here I for the life of me cannot anywhere seem to find the spell checker.**

**So just a heads up and apologies.**

* * *

><p>No sooner as Hermione entered through the door she was swept up into an iron clad hug. She muffled her surprise on feeling the lithe arms wrap themselves around her and hold tight but as soon as she breathed in the familiar scent of orange and lilies, she returned the hug just as strongly.<p>

Minerva placed her chin on top of the younger girls head and exhaled shakily. She had been waiting on near egg shells the moment she returned from speaking to Albus. The older man knew from the message he got from the Aurors that the moment he and those who always believed was nearing.

The rise of Voldemort was imminent. It may have only looked like a prank played to scare such a large crowd now but he knew – this was the beginning. Minerva had been near apocalyptic with fear as soon as she came through the fire. He had tried to console her as she paced the floor talking at such a fast speed that he almost missed what she was saying.

But he didn't, he knew her fears. It took a lot to scare the deputy headmistress these days, after two wars ones outlook on life greatly changed and suddenly all those smaller fears, such as spiders or heights didn't seem to huge anymore. But there was always one thing that frightened her more ever since she accepted responsibility of a small child some fourteen years ago.

So just watching her pace now, her face a torn picture of worry and tears. Spoke home of just how much she loved the younger girl who had absolutely no idea what was to come, none of them did and for that he felt his heart grow heavier. She returned home once she felt a little better talking and smiled at him gratefully before leaving.

She made her way to the kitchen and Patches arrived with fresh tea. Nothing helped her relax better than tea and knowing her family was alright as she settled down at the table for the second to be confirmed.

Hermione, on finally finding Ron and in turn Harry – before almost being stunned into oblivion by several Aurors, had gone back to the burrow to gather her things. Ginny had pounced the moment she entered the house and engulfed her in a hug, since coming back with the twins she had worried for them all and so on seeing all three safe she let out the breath she had been holding.

Mrs Weasley had near torn her hair out worrying. She was startled when four of her of her seven children burst through the door to their home. She bolted upright in her seat on seeing the looks of terror on their faces as she tried to listen to what they were saying. Finally on silencing them and turning to Bill, who had brought them back, she heard how the tournament was quickly overrun with deatheaters.

It had shocked her to hear that and instantly her nerves were on edge. It didn't help when she heard that at the end someone had cast the dark mark in the sky. She had tried to get a hold of her husband after that but to no avail and so had been pacing like a high strung cat until finally the door opened.

They rushed from the living room to see Ron, Hermione and Harry all stumbling in through the door. All looking worse for wear and she saw the older Weasley move in after them, followed by the last two of her sons. She instantly pulled her three boys into a hug leaving Ginny who had struck when Hermione was close enough and grabbed her in a hug.

She was thankful that her brothers were ok but it was the other girl that had found the twins and pushed them to the shade of the trees before sending Bill after them. Hermione smiled lightly when they broke apart as Harry was being greeted by the twins. Before long the three found themselves being pushed into seats as Molly got about cooking them food.

Once they had been forced to eat under her strict watch. All of them got sent to bed. Even the two eldest who had ready to complain but saw the look on their Mothers face and so quickly scurried up the steps much to Fred and Georges delight as they traipsed after them. Early next morning saw Hermione up and dressed.

Normally when she didn't have to be she slept longer than the dead most times but today she just wanted to go home, normally she would kill anyone who dared suggest her a Mummy's girl – though really, the older woman was all she had – she just felt the need to be closer to the older witch.

Plus the frantic note sent to the burrow by Minerva might have also swayed her choice as she packed her bag and said her goodbyes to the family. Harry was staying with them as he had promised the Dursleys he would so hugged her goodbye as Arthur held on to her shoulder before they apparated from the garden.

They arrived outside the school gates as the slowly opened to allow them entrance. Not knowing the headmistresses house location Hogwarts was the next best place as they entered the school doors and up to the headmasters office. Albus greeted them soberly as Hermione gave him a small hug, a gesture rarer as she got older but he was still her uncle and so greeted him like she used to.

Once she had stepped away he turned around and opened the connection to Minerva's house as she smiled once more before stepping through, there she was pulled in all but instantly into the life squeezing hug.

Minerva felt her chest ease up once she had the younger girl safely in her arms. It was a testament of how much the match had shocked her as Hermione hadn't even complained about the tightness she was encased in as she merely stood there and allowed herself to be crushed. Minerva turned and kissed the top of her head, feeling more calmer now that Hermione was home.

"Are you ok my dear?" She felt the head underneath her arms nod. Finally parting she reluctantly pulled back but kept a hold of her as she inspected her appearance.

"Were you hurt?" She was relieved when Hermione shook her head as she pulled her to sit on the sofa. "No, just … not quite sure what to think of it really, it was weird seeing it in the sky, looking down over the ground."

But it she clearly meant the mark. The older woman had to bite her tongue from making a remark as she lifted her hand to brush some of the hair from the younger girls face.

"Were the rest of them safe? Did they make it back?" She nodded; she refrained from telling her about what she did for Ginny seeing as she didn't really want to make a big deal of it and so allowed herself to be pulled back into another hug, this one more gentler as they sat back against the sofa.

She smiled as the door was butted open and Crookshanks entered the room. He lifted his head and on seeing his mistress back, jumped and into her lap as she gathered him up and burying her face in his fur.

"Missed you, buddy." She smiled when a paw landed on her cheek as his purrs sounded through the silent room. They stayed like that for a while before Minerva asked if she was hungry. Yesterday had been a big dinner – Molly had seen to that but even with the amount the other woman had given her she did feel something akin to hunger and so nodded.

A cheese and toast later she told her Mother she was going for a bath. Minerva nodded and placed a final kiss on her forehead before Hermione left the room with the cat in her hands as Minerva watched on in deep thought, it was the last night before going back to school and in a rare form of leniency from the older woman – who was so adamant about keeping Hermione where she could see her, had asked Albus if she could return to school via the floo and not the train.

He had been a little weary but allowed it much to her gratefulness and so on telling the younger witch who was surprised and a little suspicious as to why but ultimately made her way upstairs to send a note to the other two, she decided to send Noctis again this time - he had been itching to stretch his wings and with all that had gone on she thought Ron was getting a little too comfortable with his food once more.

She also sent a note to Cedric to ask how he was and that she hoped he was ok, along with a small side message that she would see him at the feast as she wouldn't be on the train. Once she had sent the owl on his way she ventured back downstairs to spend what was left of her free time with the older woman, even making a visit to see Addie before she left.

The one good thing about the fact she wasn't going on the train the next day – was the lie in – seeing as she didn't have to rush around getting any and all things she had misplaced before making the journey to London. Minerva had allowed her to have an extra few hours in bed, the feast only started when all the students arrived and it did take a few hours for the train to get from one end of the country to the other.

Hermione had smiled joyfully at the news and had taken full advantage as she settled back under her covers, pleased with the fact she wasn't being forced from her cosy nest as the warm fluffy pillow at her side curled in a little tighter before following her into slumber. Three hours later however things were different as a hand gently shook her from much beloved sleep.

"Hermione – come wake up,"

"No" The reply was short but muffled as Minerva rolled her eyes and sat next to her, "Yes, now up – breakfast is downstairs and you do have to get ready at some point today."

She poked the cushy lump as Hermione did her best to swat the hand from under her cover but not having much luck. The older woman continued to prod the small blanket mound until Hermione growls and throws the cover from her body.

"Alright – I'm up, I'm up – Jesus it's bright." She lifts her hand to her face and squints. A small chuckle had her scowling before she sat up a little more rubbing her eyes, she sighed.

"Alight … what."

Minerva cocked a brow at the question. "What do you mean what? What missy, is you getting your arse in the bathroom and getting ready."

Rolling her eyes she exhaled heavily but started to move. Minerva stood and before Hermione could get up, she was pulled back a little as she older woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh come on—"She was interrupted by the kiss to her head before being shoved gently in the direction of the smaller room. She stood giving the older woman a weird look before shaking her head and retreating to get ready for the day as Minerva walked from the room.

She made her way down to the kitchen were the older witch was already sat she smiled on seeing Hermione shuffle into the room as she pushed the teapot over to where she had sat down.

"I hate the mornings."

Minerva didn't respond right away as she took a sip from her mug. "It's the afternoon, dear." Hermione lifted her head and looked at her Mother who calmly gave her a small smile in return. The younger girl frowned before glancing to the clock.

"Hmm – so it is," The other woman nodded again in silence. "So how come we're going through the floo and I'm not going on the train."

She looked to the other woman waiting as Minerva pondered what to say. Oh she knew the answer; it wasn't too hard to think about it to be honest. She had spent near a sleepless night thinking about it, with the mark out in the open and the mutterings that had already started to circulate, she had made the decision to keep the younger girl as close to her as possible.

For the foreseeable future she was making sure Hermione was where she could see her at all times. But it had to be done so not to arouse the younger girl's suspicion. Hermione was of course very perceptive and so would pick up on her tactics sooner than she would like. Turning she smiled lightly before shrugging.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. With what happened yesterday, I thought it would be safer if you went with me to school instead of the train." She turned to see the small eye roll.

"Call me silly but can't I worry?" Hermione looked at her and felt bad. She may have expressed her thoughts but inside she was secretly glad that her Mother wanted to keep her safe, was worrying over her – she had to admit the mark was both fascinating and a little disturbing to look at and so smiled as she nodded back.

"You're right."

Thankful that the topic was now over they got back to finishing their breakfast in peace before the mid-day rush began. After that it was Minerva shouting from various parts of the house as Hermione scurried to and fro gathering things as she went before dumping them in her trunk not once caring for neatness.

Finally after an hour and half of angry mutterings, annoyed eye rolls, small curses and one cat slipping and sliding along the floor before being scooped up and placed in his portable prison. They were ready, Patches as usual waited to see them off as Minerva stood by the fireplace waiting and watching her watch as Hermione dragged her trunk through to the living room.

"All done"

She smiled as she dropped her trunk to the floor not seeing the small wince at the sound it made as Minerva opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Couldn't of you have asked me to bring your trunk in?" She asked politely as Hermione frowned and looked pointedly at the item before shrugging.

"You always say bring it yourself, so I did …" She looked confused completely missing the point as the older woman exhaled silently before shaking her head.

"Never mind, just … come on." She turned to the fire and opened the connection like Albus had the other day as soon the fire was burning brightly. Picking up her trunk Hermione was about to drag it through when a hand implored her to give up that course of action.

"Just … I'll get it dear, just go through. Albus is waiting."

Shrugging she dropped it back to the floor again missing the wince the older woman gave when the heavy trunk banged on the hardwood flooring as she smiled and walked through the flames and to the other side into the headmasters office.

When Minerva finally made it through she greeted her friend before turning to Hermione and telling her that her trunk would be delivered to the tower, and that if she wanted to freshen up before the feast she could as the younger girl nodded and with parting smile left the pair to talk as she made her way to the tower.

Once she had changed into her robes under instruction. She made her way to the sofa in which was now earmarked as the three who always claimed it before opening the book she had been reading at before settling down, the cat that had been let out on reaching the tower moseyed around at her feet.

She got a message an hour later telling her that the train had arrived and so she should make her way to the hall. Sitting up, she tucked her book under the cushion and stretched out before moving to the door and telling the cat to stay put as the fuzzy orange cat jumped into her vacated space and made use of the warmth left behind.

Moving down the steps she idly waved and greeted the passing portraits who waved merrily back as she passed. On reaching the lower levels she could hear the rising sound of chatter and sighed. She had reached the hall too late and now had to join the crowd. She sighed and turned the corner seeing the long stream milling into the hall.

Shaking her head she slipped down the steps and into the line bustling with students all excited to be back as they joined their friends. Once inside she looked around to the Gryffindor table to find it already near full. She moved to sit down and was hurriedly joined by Ginny.

"Where were you?" The question was to the point and rather accusatory as Hermione blinked. "Pardon me."

"You weren't on the train. Where did you go, actually how are you here." The older girl turned to face her friend before explaining how the older woman wanted to make sure she was ok, with all that went on that the tournament she was a little apprehensive about letting her go on the train and so they went by the floo instead.

The red head's eyes widened on hearing that the deputy didn't want her travelling by the train – the school train as she looked to the top to see a mixture of teachers taking their seats.

"Wow – sounds like she was as bad as mum – she was a nightmare after you left. Near enough locked us in our rooms. Bill and Charlie too, bit of an argument after that."

Hermione smirked almost imagining the scene. "We all know who won that." Ginny nodded grimly. No matter how old any of them where, none of them could escape the overbearing middle aged witch as two heavy thumps had her turning to find Harry and Ron joining them.

"Where did you get to? You weren't on the train." Ron said immediately as they looked at her, she nodded silently not wishing to repeat herself but it was clear they were waiting for an explanation. Sighing she turned to Ginny.

"Would you," The younger witch laughed and nodded before she got round to telling them what Hermione had just told her, when she finished Ron whistled low.

"Blimey – she sounds like she was channelling mum." He shook his head sadly, "She practically kept us in our rooms until dad had to wrestle the wand from her hand and undo the charms she did on the door, bloody mental she was."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of the doors opening and they turned to see the long cue of first years as they made their way to the front to be sorted. Ron nudged Dean and pointed at a few who looked terrified.

"Look at him, he's about to pass out." Only to get nudged by Ginny, Minerva as always was leading the way with everyone watching as the hat was brought out and into the middle, it started to sing scaring the smaller kids up top who jumped on hearing it open its mouth much to a few others amusement as they laughed.

Once it stopped Minerva undid the scroll and began to read off the names as one by one they came forward timidly and tried the hat until it called out a house. Finally once they had all been sorted she took the hat away allowing Dumbledore to speak.

He started off welcoming everyone back and to those just starting. Before adding what Filch had asked about forbidden contraband in the halls. Hermione had been eyeing the Yorkshire pudding and with carefully timed manoeuvres she had managed to pull the plate closer to her, smiling she picked up a small piece, about to sneakily put it in her mouth.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry raged at the side of her startling her as the pudding she had so craftily snuck to her dropped to the table. She stared at the lowly item of food before turning to glare at the culprit who was looking the other way at Dumbledore shocked.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely." He smiled not taking in the outraged looks coming from each playing team member before carrying on.

I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" That was the moment; there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger.

Harry turned his body and once more knocked the second Yorkshire pudding that she had managed to sneak from the plate as it fell to the floor. She sat up straighter and pushed the plate away, giving up altogether and folded her arms as he looked to the floor and back to her petulantly frowning expression.

"Sorry, Hermione" She eyed his sheepish grin and lifted her lip a little before looking around. Clearly not eating until it was time she might as well see who it was that ultimately caused the fuss as she eyed the newcomer walking down the rows.

He looked ugly. Like really, ugly. She was actually glad she wasn't eating when he passed as she wasn't so hungry anymore. He made his way to the top were the older man was smiling joyfully.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." He seemed to turn and glare darkly at the crowd; needless to say he didn't get such a welcoming greeting from them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!"

Everyone turned to the speaker as all eyes zoned in on Fred, who had realized his outburst and chuckled nervously before sinking down a little in his seat, it seemed to have broken the slight tension as soon after the feast went much smoother and quicker, with the promise of more information on the tournament in the upcoming week, it was soon time to retire to the dorms as one by one the tables stood.

The conversations were unsurprisingly about the contest as they made their way up the stairs. They made their way behind a tapestry and up a smaller set of stairs before down a corridor; soon they came to the familiar picture of the fat lady.

"Password,"

"Balderdash," Said George, "A prefect downstairs told me." The others simply nodded. The portrait swung forward as they all made their way inside. The common room was a lot warmer now the fire had been going throughout the feast, already people were departing for the dorms as Hermione was about to bid them goodnight when a tug had her stopping to see Ron nudging his head in the way of the sofa.

She followed his line of sight and looked on. Crookshanks hadn't moved the entire time it seemed and was now being rudely awoken by some first years that had seen the large cat lying across the sofa. Not knowing who the cat was or who he belonged to, they had made their way over and was crowding round the half kneazle who was staring at them moodily.

She watched as they giggle and petted him, running their hands though his fur and tugging on it lightly before moving to his bottlebrush tail, he mewed unhappily but they paid no mind as both boys turned to look at the expression on their friends face, they knew no one touched her cat without hers or his permission and it showed by the almost fire spitting look she was giving the bunch of firsties.

"Be nice." Harry said as she moved away and over to where they were crowded. She reached the first one and pushed him out the way, he stumbled back on feeling her yank his robes before looking at her startled at the sudden gesture. Ron, Harry and Ginny all watched as she made her way through by pushing and shoving them out of the way.

"Move it."

The three sitting next to the cat all looked up on hearing the harsh sounding voice and gulped on seeing who was clearly a much older student baring down at them. They cowed at the dark glare she was giving them.

"Hand's off the cat." Her tone left no room for a reply as they yanked their hands away from the cat who had seen who was in front of him and stood. Stretching lazily he looked up at her as she took a step closer. The three seemed to shrink back at her movement and watched wide eyed as she bent a little.

Watching slowly as the feline lifted his head seemingly knowing who it was that had saved him, stood on all fours and allowed himself to be picked up. They watched as he placed his paws on her shoulder as she gave them another silent glare before turning and making for the stairs.

She passed the two boys who were watching her silently; she merely nodded at them before saying a single goodnight and up the steps, Ginny followed closely on after getting her bearings back leaving them at the foot of the stairs.

They watched as the first years scampered away and off to their own dorms before Ron nodded to the boys steps. They made their way up the stone stairs until they reached the fourth year room at the end.

"Already off to a good year," Harry muttered his mind going back those last few seconds as Ron nodded. "Yep, that's our Hermione – making friends and being nice wherever she goes."

The raven haired boy turned to look at his friend with slight disbelief before they both snorted as Ron shut the door behind him.


	5. Turning Point

**Its here at last. **

**Little bit of a delay in posting so apologies. Would like to thank all that commented - much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own HP and as before any mistakes I apologize again ... stupid button still illusive to me.**

* * *

><p>The next day when they dragged themselves down the corridors to the great hall it seemed that the tournament was on everyone's lips, Hermione just knew as they passed a bunch of excited second years this was something she was going to get pissed off with. Like Quidditch the novelty was going to wear off pretty quickly and soon it was going to be all she heard though the stupid broomsticks never held her interest anyhow.<p>

Entering the hall she wasn't at all surprised to hear that here was worse than the halls only that the noise was louder and reverberated. Moving down to the middle they took their seats, with Ron amused to see that a few of the first years – he could clearly tell were moving a little away from them.

Puzzled as to why he watched them for a moment only to remember that they were the ones from last night and that they weren't moving from either him or Harry, it was Hermione that had them worried, it was then he further remembered the impression she left them with in the midst of rescuing that fat cushion of hers from being over-petted.

He had to snort with amusement earning a look from the other boy as he nudged his head to them and their weary faces. Harry glanced down to see who it was they were eyeing and then to Hermione who was hunting the nearest teapot and so didn't notice before he to cracked a grin.

As the hall slowly filled with the tables getting fuller. The heads had started making their way down the tables passing out the new yearly schedules as Minerva greeted the three with smiles. – Of course it was a small and terse one for the two boys and a more warmer, genuine one for the younger girl who returned to smile before the older witch moved on.

Ron grabbed his from the table and began scouring the front. "Today's not bad… outside all morning," Ron mumbled, running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures… damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…"

Harry groaned when he saw his own "Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned, looking down. Even though Trelawney was gone he still didn't like the subject as Hermione glanced over to him.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" He lifted his head to see the slightly smug smile she wore. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the arrival of the morning's owls. Before long it was time for first lesson and so they made their way across the grounds to the greenhouses. There the short Professor would proceed to repulse them by introducing the world most hideous plant.

"What the hell is that?" Lavender asked looking at the weird black squirming thing with utter disdain as the portly witch rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Bubotubers," All of them looked up confusion evident as she sighed again and explained. "They hold pus, that needs draining. So you'll be squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" Seamus asked sounding revolted to the others agreement. "Pus, Finnigan, and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, so be careful."

The class moved around to get bottles as Harry brought back a few for the others as Ron was bent low poking one of the boils. "Ron stop that- I'm not helping you if it decides to burst."

The red head nodded and stood as he took the offered bottle. He passed one to Hermione who had been standing at the back of them – a look of immense revulsion on her face; she saw the empty bottle and in a rare showing of squeamishness, shook her head.

"Yeah – I'm not touching that."

Harry looked to the empty bottle frowning before back to her. "Which? The bottle or the plant." Waving her hand she indicated to the waiting plant.

"Both – if I hold the bottle then I will have touch that thing, and I am not doing so – take it away." He glanced at her before shrugging and turned back to the workstation. Mindful of the ever moving teacher, Hermione inched a little closer so it looked like she was doing something whilst looking displeased at having to be so near the foul looking plant.

It also smelled horrible to so that didn't help matters as they milked the wriggling stem until at last they had enough to fill several pints. The bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signalling the end of the lesson, much to her relieve as she rushed out of the greenhouse to their amusement before joining her as they walked. Soon the class separated; with the Hufflepuffs going to Transfiguration, the Gryffindor's heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid stood waiting. At his side – Fang was also there as the giant man had to hold him back from jumping at the newcomers and also the large crates that stood at his side. As they drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions making everyone near cautious as to step any closer.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid called out cheerfully to them, grinning as he did. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"The what now?" Hermione turned to Ron who had spoken and smiled giving him an amused smirk before looking back to the older man who was staring at them.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Gross! Lavender near squealed, jumped backward. As the three cautiously peered over the edge. "Sounds about right." Hermione agreed on inspecting the ugly looking shell fish things

In fact 'Gross' just about summed up the Blast-Ended Skrewts in their opinion. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small sounding puff, which admittedly interesting to see.

"On'y jus' hatched, so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it"

"And why would we want to raise them?" A cold voice spoke from behind as they turned to see the arrival of the Slytherins. The speaker was of course Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling appreciatively at his words

Hagrid looked stumped at the question. Whilst Harry and Ron glared automatically on defence of their friend, Hermione had to silently agree with the other boy. The things were hideous, she barely wanted to look at the thing let alone look _after_ it – a picture of her swaddling the small creature in a blanket suddenly came to her mind and she had to shudder to clear her head of the much unwelcome vision.

"I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?" Again more good points. Why one of the others couldn't have said these things, it would have been much easier for her to vocally agree instead of having to stay silent as the half- giant replied in a tone a little gruffer than before.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

From the other side of her. Seamus could be heard muttering to Dean. "First pus and now this," Finally, something she could verbally side with as she nodded her head.

"What a way to start the year." Both boys turned to her and saw the mild look of disdain on her face on looking at the crates before they nodded back.

Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Harry, Ron, and Hermione – hers was at a stretch – to pick up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. The whole thing was entirely pointless, because it didn't seem like they had mouths at all as they lowered the amphibian insides down.

Dean yelled something after about ten minutes that had the tall man rushing over. It appeared he had gotten burned and was now angrily showing the teacher – who didn't do his best to try and ease the situation by telling them seconds later they also had spikes and suckers.

Lavender threw down what she was holding and turned to complain prompting another acerbic comment from Malfoy after her, once more the two glared at him but Hermione really couldn't find it in her to try and rile him – not when she agreed with all he said and so just flung bits of the ant eggs into the crate without looking back.

Soon it was time to make their way back up to the castle for dinner. Having that double was a good way to pass the time but a lot of them hoped it wouldn't be as disgusting as it was as they walked through the large doors. Moving through the doors to the hall they sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table as Ron pulled the platter of lamb chops over to them.

"Stupid Divination. I mean, surely after Trelawney went nuts they had to have seen it as some sort of sign that the whole thing is barmy?" He spoke stabbing a rather large chop with his fork and moving it to his plate. Harry nodded, his mouth full of pumpkin juice Hermione again kept quiet – how wonderful that had worked itself out, she had in fact been wondering what would be sad about her dramatic decline in rationality but it seemed she had set her own backstory up by being eccentric and crazy years before Hermione got to her.

They passed it off as stress and she got away scot-free. No one was any the wiser, feeling her spirts lift a little on thinking about her past success she reached the tea as the two at the side continued to complain.

"Not that I'm rightly interested – but who is the new Divination teacher." She asked placing her cup down as Ron looked back to his schedule.

"Some bloke called Mathieu Chantôme." He peered at the name and frowned. "Sounds foreign …"

"That's because he is, though I can't say I've heard of him before." Ron turned to her – his mouth already filled with potato. "Doesn't McGonaga—"

He nearly choked with the look he got as she turned her head. "If you want to keep eating solids the way you like them. I suggest you rethink that sentence."

Harry hearing the heavily induced threat. Cut in for the other boy who was still working on what he had shoved in his gob. "I think he meant to say – hasn't you Mother told you about any of the new teachers this year."

Settling back down she shook her head. "Nope. What with the stupid dance lessons she made me take and the fact that she was keeping this tournament a secret. Doubt she actually remembered"

With his mouth now empty and the threat clearly gone from his mind on hearing the last part of her sentence. He turned to her, smirk firmly in place as he replied.

"You had dance lessons?"

She paused her movement and turned to look before her eyes widened a little on seeing the pleased looking grin he wore. They then narrowed at said grin and cocked her head slightly.

"Did I say that out loud?" Two simultaneous nods had her mentally swearing. "Bugger – forget that I said that." But to her dismay as she turned back to face the table, none of them did. And not even the scowling glares sent their way that promised retribution if they didn't pack it in mocking her could get them to shut up.

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Hermione couldn't get away fast enough. Ignoring the two who had carried on teasing her as she gathered her bag and jacket. She glared at them once more – shoving Ron lightly off his seat and knocking Harry with her bag before walking away from them and out the hall.

The red head didn't even mind the slight on him as Harry helped him to his feet. He was still smiling as he picked up his own bag and they moved with the crowd and onto the next lesson. Setting off for North Tower where, at the top of a tightly spiralling staircase, a silver stepladder led to a circular trapdoor in the ceiling, and the room that used to house Trelawney.

The familiar sweet perfume spreading from the fire met their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder. Was something both though would have gone – along with the woman who was fond of it as they moved into the room, they looked around to find that the perfume might have stayed – everything else had gone.

The tables that were one round and small, now replaced by rectangular tables that were in the normal layout as if they were in Transfiguration of Potions. Shelves were in place that held items such as seeing balls, tarot cards, some dream catchers and a few other things as they looked around the newly transformed room.

"Welcome class."

They turned to see a man - mid-thirties it looked like enter from the room at the side. He had wavy brown hair, small stubble that littered the sides and chin of his face as he moved to the front of the class they could see the deep azure of his blue eyes, he was the quintessential Frenchmen that had the girls in the room sighing.

"Great – just what we need," Ron muttered eyeing Parvati and Lavender sceptically as they looked on dreamily at the new teacher. "Welcome class, allow me to introduce myself seeing as the excitement of the tournament ill-afford me the opportunity. I' am monsieur Chantôme – or rather Professor and I am here to teach you the ancient and fascinating art of Divination."

"Glad Hermione isn't here to hear him say that." The red head added earning a nod from Harry who was watching the older man as he went on to explain a little about what type of Divination he did – how he practised it and when Faye asked how it was different from what Trelawney taught he explained that whilst he did deal with prophecies sometimes – his type was more closer to seeing the intermediate future.

"And I know a lot of you will think these lessons dull. But I will try my hardest to make sure you enjoy them – I will also refrain from making predictions of death to any one my students."

Harry looked up at that to see the older man smiling. Of course his teeth had to be white and of course he had to have heard about the previous teacher's favourite pastime.

"Yes Mr Potter, I did hear about madam Trelawney's odd obsession with calling out your demise. But I promise you I shall do no such thing." He smiled at him wider – his beaming grin reminding the raven haired boy a lot of Lockhart and so returned it weakly before they carried on.

They left the classroom having mixed feelings about professor Chantôme – on one hand it was fun not to have to stare at someone that reminded them constantly of a cross-wired mantis, but on the other – he had given them homework.

"Miserable git that'll take all weekend that will…" Ron bitterly muttered as they made their way down the stairs and to next lesson. "What teacher gives us homework first day back!?"

"Err, most if not all Ron." They turned to see Hermione had joined them as they looked to see a bunch of others coming from the West Tower. They saw a few that had been in her Lesson – Antony, Terry Padma, Daphne Theodore and Blaise as well as a few others coming down the hall.

"Got homework? They nodded glumly as they followed on after them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all"

"Well, good for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily as they arrived at Charms. She paused at the door and nodded a smile on her face as she replied.

"It is good isn't it?" She looked over her shoulder at Ron who was staring at her – a look of puzzled blankness until he realized she was baiting him and his ears blushed a little with annoyance and a little anger before she laughed and made her way inside.

After class came dinner time. Ron was starving and made no qualms about telling them as they made their way down to the hall. Just as they reached the doors, Ron heard his name being called.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

All of them turned to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing on the other side, each looking thoroughly pleased about something. "This doesn't look good." Harry nodded as Ron answered.

"What?" snapped, his mood having soured already.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Draco shouted, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!"

_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

'_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.'_

Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

He crowed. Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on: Harry could see the other boys fists clench angrily as Hermione glanced at his ever growing redness spreading over his neck.

'_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ('policemen') over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.'_

Harry had to hold him back when he showed the picture of his parents, before making the slight against his house and Mother. In the end it got so bad that Harry and Ron ended up pulling their wands after Harry made a remark about the blonde boy's Mother resulting in a small duel. The rest who had been in the hall scattered as Hermione, not wanting to get caught – kept a lookout.

She swore loudly when Moody was coming down the hall. Just as a streak of red went over her head. How it had got so bad so quick she didn't know but they had to leave. She turned and nearly passed out on hearing the distinct sound of her Mother and so darted back to the fight – with a meaningful look at Harry, he pocketed his wand and they both pulled on Ron who was still struggling to fight.

"Where you going? Not running so easily are you? Typical cowards!" As Malfoy went to aim at Ron once more who still had his wand in front of him when Hermione pulled hers out.

"Immobulus"

The three of them than disappeared inside the hall just in time to hear the sounds of both Moody and McGonagall as they spied the frozen Malfoy with his wand still outstretched.

They don't know what happened after that as they sat down that their table. Hermione slipped her wand back inside her bag and turned to Ron who was glaring at the table.

"Thanks." She smiled silently as Harry looked to the middle and pulled a plate of bacon over. Soon enough the smell was enough to have the other boy forget about what Malfoy had mocked his about for the time being as he started to pick up pieces and place them on his plate.

This year she was focused on working on her occlumancy. It had annoyed her she failed last time and the time before to master the subject. So this year was determined to at least get a wall – even it was flimsy to stay up, she could work on the solidness later, which was why she was only eating the bare minimum.

She really wanted to get a head start and the library was the place to at least try and get some information. And she still didn't like eating in front of people though her aversion to the issue had got a bit better. So within five minutes she had cleared her plate and was back on her feet.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" She looked down to Harry who was gaping at her as she nodded. "Got to."

"But you told us Professor Vector -"

"It's not schoolwork," She said. With a smile she nodded to him and gave a small glance to the back of Ron's head – he was already lost amid pork and chicken so wouldn't respond before she left them alone and back up the stairs. She idly noted Malfoy and his goonies were nowhere about – most likely lurking about – writing that non-existent letter to his father, as she turned the corner.

The next two days passed without great incident, unless Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions counted. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, he returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.

"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" Said Ron to Harry as they watched Hermione teaching Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails.

"Yeah, Moody."

Whilst Hermione had been holding up in the library reading what she could about Occlumency that didn't involve her breaking into the restricted section. The other two had been listening to the rest tell them about Moody, he was all a lot would talk about and it rankled the Potions mater something bad.

It wasn't so much a secret as more a very out loud Christmas wish of the man bats to obtain the Dark arts teaching post. His disdain for those who beat him knew no bounds and now had turned his ire on the person who had beaten him for the fourth time. But this year it seemed his level of hate had risen and was now on terms of complete animosity – when he wasn't avoiding him that was.

The rest wondered why he took care to not look the ex-Auror in either of his eyes but it was forgotten the day they were due to have the man himself for their first DADA lesson. They hurried into three chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes as he moved down the rows of desk.

It surprised them when he spoke that they wouldn't be needing their books. Cautious and giving him looks of bafflement – they placed the books back in their bags. Before sitting upright and facing him once more.

"Right then," When the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses, so I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark spells and the ones who cast them."

Non spoke until Ron did, soon Moody turned his gaze on the red head and gave him a smile that no were too sure was meant to scare them or soothe them as he replied.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh? Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore… One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

Hermione sat back in her seat, surely being an ex-wizard catcher he knew about the curse on the teaching post. She didn't know what would befall him come the end of the year, but if he hoped to go back to retirement then maybe the grizzled and tough legend of the Ministry hadn't done his homework as much as he should have.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and just that. Not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, reckons you can cope, I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. She laughed meekly and shoved it back in her bag, much to the others amusement as Moody got back on with the lesson.

"Which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, he scratched the back of his neck. "My dad told me about one… the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody finally facing them. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

He moved to the front table and pulled the small cloth from a tub which had Ron shrinking back. Hermione hard fought not to laugh, pressed her fist in her mouth and looked up to see him undo the lid making the red headed boys lip tremble. Moody looked in his element as he held the spider in his palm so they could see, before pointing his wand at the creature.

"Imperio!"

The spider was put through its paces all at the hand of the older man who pulled it along like the thread it weaved were its string. All the while the rest watched on with mixed views on seeing the act. Some were laughing others like Neville, Harry and Ron weren't she on the other hand was merely fascinated by the spell itself and so remained quiet.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Ge growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" That shut them up as they faced him with wide eyes, was he serious?

"Years back; there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse, it can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked, making them jump – was there any need.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. Before whirling around again. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

To their surprise, Neville's slowly rose. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology easily his best subject. For his part he looked surprised at his own daring. Moody looked at him his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"The Cruciatus Curse," It was simple but spoke volumes as the older man nodded vigorously. Once again he pulled out another spider, only this time enlarging the arachnid much to Ron's ultimate terror and placed it back on the desk. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider,

"Crucio!"

The noise was horrible. The sight, even worse as they watched the spider roll itself into a ball and cower, cringing in pain as it squealed pitifully. Hermione never had liked spiders – not on the same level as Ron's phobia but she couldn't help feel for the poor thing as it curled in on itself.

Glancing away – she noted the complete lack of colouring that had drained from Neville's face as he looked upon the sight in front of him, her eyes narrowed at the vacant expression his eyes held – like he wasn't there but somewhere else, clearly it was effecting him and so acting on his behalf, she spoke.

"Stop it."

Of course it wasn't loud enough to hear over the shrieks and so Moody kept his wand aimed at the struggling spider. The more he heard the more he seemed to retreat as she licked her lips, whatever it was it was seriously effecting him so speaking again she made sure she was heard that time.

"Are you done? I said stop it."

That had the desired result as he lifted his wand upwards releasing the spider from its misery, the things legs twitching as they looked at it before quickly the girl who had spoken. She was sitting back in her seat looking indifferent to the attention she had brought to herself as Moody stumped over to her.

"Pain," Said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too.

He stopped in front of her desk as she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'll bet." Before giving the spider that was now back in the jar a glance than to him again.

"You would be… Miss McGonagall. Deputy Mistress's Kid?" She closed her eyes and sighed before replying. "Aye." No one spoke as they looked on at the pair, Moody bent slightly as to meet her level as she still sat back in her chair.

"Who can tell me the last of the forbidden three?" He waited, still with his eyes on her as she refused to break gaze. She knew what he wanted. The slightly daring gleam in his eye told her such and so without wavering she sat up a little in her chair.

"The Avada Kedavra," Her tone was so low, so almost childlike that it had a few around her uneasy, Ron included as he stared at her. Moody, smiled, his lopsided mouth twisting. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the Killing Curse."

Harry swallowed heavily at the way he said it but never took his eyes of the pair still engaged in their silent exchange, finally he did cut off contact – only to reach for the jar and took out the spider for the last and final time. With the fact that the last curse was so final, they knew the spider's fate as he placed it on the table in front of her.

She looked down to the docile creature, how compliant it was even with all that had happened, having no idea of what was about to come next, aware of the eyes burning on her before she glanced back to him he was staring back at her once more his mouth twitching a little. How many times had he used this curse?

Hoe many lives had he taken … how many times did he enjoy it? She remained silent as he bent again. All eyes, even Harry's were now back on them as he spoke directly to her once more.

"We all know how incontrovertible the good Headmistress is," He peered down at her almost darkening face a look of daring in his eyes. "Let's see how far that authority extends shall we."

There it was. The words that would make or break the little stalemate. She kept her eyes on his taking in the little maddening gleam that was shining in his dark orbs; she knew what he was doing – goading her, baiting her into doing the act. What she wanted to know was why?

But that could wait. For now she had a battle to win. She allowed her lips to curve upwards slightly into a challenging smile with had him lifting his brows at the smirk that was all but imperceptible to his eyes – if he wanted a match he got one she would prove she wasn't as bound by bureaucracy like her Mother.

He was, after all, teaching a lesson. If she did go above the norm of morality it would be he who would get in trouble after all. So without pausing she slid her wand from her sleeve smiling even more at the gasps her action caused. Moody for his part was surprised she had taken to his silent challenge but seemed delighted as he watched her closely.

It was a battle of wills. Neither willing to take their eyes off the other – neither wanting to back down and admit weakness, Hermione could feel the draw of her magic as it channelled through the small piece of wood that would soon be the spider's executioner – for some reason that sent a chill of excitement down her spine.

So simple – it looked like it trusted her, for it hadn't moved an inch. Maybe it thought she a nicer person than the one that had hurt it she didn't know, all that she did was it was foolish of it to have so easily stayed. The air was thick with un-breathable tension as Harry watched his best friend seemingly smirk at the dare before making the next move.

He couldn't believe it when she took out her wand. She was actually going through with it, he looked to the Professor who for his part – didn't seem to think that it was enough, and it looked like he was enjoying the silent battle between them as a sickening feeling washed over him.

He wasn't going to stop her; he would see how far she would actually go. He also knew Hermione; he knew how competitive she was and hating to be on the losing end, wouldn't concede …

Even if it meant killing.

The thought was horrifying and he had to stop it, looking back he was alarmed to see her wand pointing downwards and he didn't wait, everyone was watching with wide eyes as the one girl who above all should have had more reason to abide by the rules – was committing the ultimate curse, almost say the words when Harry sprung.

Her mouth opened just as Harry pounced on her wand. He brought it slamming to the table breaking her from her thoughts. Turning she looked to the raven haired boy confused as he stared at her – his eyes slightly wide and shiny with emotion. Part fear, part anger.

She didn't like the way he looked at her, it was like he didn't know who she was and with a sudden feeling of cold washing over her. She realised that everyone else was staring at her like that to. It was just like the duelling club incident all over, expect this time it was all on her – it dawned on her that Moody was still watching.

It was him he did this and so facing him she glared defiantly at his still smirking face as he pulled his wand out and quickly – with a firm voice spoke the words as the flash of green erupted from his wand right in front of both of them as it hit the spider. Both looked as the small creature fell to the floor limp.

Never taking their eyes off the motionless and now deceased animal. Both of them a little lost in their thoughts but for different reasons. It occurred to her that Harry still had his arms wrapped around her and not wanting to be the topic of everyone's discussion, at least not yet she shrugged him off as he jumped back a little.

They watched as she picked up her bag and without waiting for permission. Not that Moody was looking like he was going to stop her, they watched as she left the room the door banging back in her wake leaving them stunned. She reached the end of the hall and rounded the corner before leaning back on the cold stone.

What the hell happened in there? How had he managed to get so under her skin she was mere seconds away from killing a defenceless creature? She thanked that Harry had stopped her as she knew with a gut wrenching dread she wouldn't have. She would have gone all the way until it was too late.

She saw how they looked at her, the horrified looks. She closed her eyes; this was going to get out. No way was anyone keeping that to themselves and soon they would be once more talking about her, maybe she deserved it.

She nearly enjoyed it for Merlin's sake. Maybe she was a monster.

Needing air she pushed from the wall and made her way almost flying down the - for now deserted halls, maybe if she went by the lake she could avoid the lunchtime rush and therefore everyone scrutiny. She also knew her Mother would hear of it, hell knowing the sadistic man he would be the one to tell her.

She couldn't bear the disappointment she knew she would bring and so vowed to stay out of the way until it was time to return to the tower or the older woman would come looking for her.


	6. The Path Divided

**Ask and you shall receive.**

**Can I just say… wow; I think that was the most reviews I have got for a single chapter in _any_ of my stories. So really, thank you everyone. I'm glad that you all liked it, I did say it would be getting interesting fast and the tournament hasn't even begun.**

**… Can you imagine what trouble will happen when it does? **

**Anyway here it is – well deserved and once again thank you all. This is for you and I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own HP any mistakes – blame the lack of spell check, I found it hasn't eluded me like I thought… it's just gone.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was outside for an hour and half before Minerva finally came. To say she was shocked would be a lie. She was passed shocked the moment she discovered they had entered the third corridor all those years ago, what came after was heart jolting and terrifying but something expected.<p>

Now she didn't know what to feel.

It had started an hour before dinner. She was in her classroom getting ready for the next lesson when she heard from outside in the hall people talking about the Defence lesson. She was glad that the students had taken a liking to the old Auror as she had a feeling that they would be put off by his appearance and slightly rough demeanour.

But she lifted her head and smiled when she heard them speaking and was about to look back down to her papers when she noted that the small group who passed, seemed to look right at her. She caught their eye curiously as they scurried off leaving her slightly confused. In the end she thought nothing off it, most likely because her door was open and most times it was left closed.

She didn't notice the others who had been passing that also talked about the events of Moody's class giving her side looks as they went to next lesson. The students that arrived for hers did so in a slow manner. Like normal they came in and took their seats but this time they all were watching the teacher at the front.

Some curiously, had she heard what went on in the other professors lesson? Others were staring at her confused. Was this how she acted when learning her daughter had almost performed the killing curse? They had known the younger girl to be involved in something at the end of each year; it was whispered throughout the school.

They had all wanted to know what the veritable deputy did – a strict upholder of the rules, dealing with a child that constantly broke them in some rather bombastic form yet still managed to come out on top with the cup each year. Was it some sort of exchange, in return for winning the house cup did the older woman look the other way to whatever transgressions her daughter did during the term?

They couldn't see that, if there was one thing they all knew about the Transfiguration teacher was that she was fair to everyone and just as hard – she never took sides unless they were innocent and especially had favourites like Snape who just placed his house above all others. So why was she acting so normal?

Minerva smiled as she turned to face the class. All at once they sat up straight as she addressed them as she got started. Once she had given them the objective for the lesson she left them to get on with practising as she returned to her seat, leaving them to sneak glances at her in between trying the spell.

Halfway through the class it occurred to her that something was off. She lifted her head in time to catch the eyes of one of her Ravenclaws who had blushed a little at being caught and dropped her head quickly followed by her friend who had also been staring. It had confused her as all the way through as she was marking, she could hear them talking.

Not that was something uncommon as they did talk. About the spells, the item they were practising on and homework. Normally she would like them to focus but she wasn't a complete hard arse – she did allow them a bit of a leeway as long as they finished the work. But instead of them talking about the next trip to Hosgsmeade or someone's birthday, they were talking about.

Well, her

Which further baffled her as they never talked about a teacher, much less her – unless it was to complain about the level of work she gave or the assignments she doled out, but from what she had been hearing under their breaths were small mutters – here and there… but the gist of it… was why she was acting so calm.

Calm – why wouldn't she be calm? Was there a need for her to act anything other than the controlled and collected teacher she was so widely known for being? Lifting her head she let her quill hover over the parchment as she for the second time that hour caught the eye of this time the Hufflepuffs who, like the Claws – dropped their heads down to their work.

"Ok."

She stood from her seat gaining all their attention as she rounded the desk and moved to the middle. Letting her body rest on the edge she turned to face her class.

"What is the issue?" She faced them sternly as they all looked at her silently. "Well out with it, clearly something is so urgent that you feel the need to keep staring in my direction. What is it? Do I have a tail sticking out? Are any whiskers showing?"

They all shook their heads at her rhetorical question. "Well then – and someone better answer me soon… what, I repeat – is the problem?"

Giving them all, the patented glare that made them wilt she looked to the front as one Ravenclaw seventh year slowly lifted her hand; she eyed the young girl intently as she swallowed audibly but spoke.

"Have you … have you heard about professor Moody's class yet miss?" Minerva narrowed her eyes at the unexpected question. Once more it came back to the other man – why? Sure he might have been a little out there. His methods unorthodox and so certainly his lessons might have been something new. But that was no reason for her to get excited over them.

Curtly she nodded. "I have indeed heard of his lessons, Miss Andrews. But need I remind you that this is Transfiguration, and as far as I'm aware you do not have his class until Thursday. So why would any of you have the need to speak of it now?"

She once more waited for them to reply. Any of them as she scoured the floor in front of her, all of them seem to flounder under her gaze as this time a boy form the back – a little braver then his housemate it seemed, spoke up."

"Not our one Miss the lesson before – Gryffindor, fourth years." Her gaze trained on him fully as she heard him mention her house… particularly the fourth year, if his slight trepidation was anything to go by then it involved a certain trio of people who by now were well known all over the school as she nodded wearily.

"Go on."

What came after had stunned her to the core. Not the part about the unforgivable – though she was going to have strong words with Albus, eccentric was good – it made for interesting lessons – but prison worthy spells… that was something she could not abide by. What was the man thinking?

It made her angry to hear that he showed the torture curse in from of Neville. The poor boy must have been so traumatized… she listened to a few who had heard bits and pieces from the news that had been crossing the school. It made her smile to hear that Hermione had the good sense to see his plight and get to him to stop.

Only for that to drop and be replaced by a cold sense of nothing as he then heard that Moody had turned to her for the last one – the final one if what she heard was right. Her mouth went dry as the last to tell her was the one who had heard it directly from Lavender Brown herself. The girl was the biggest gossip to hit the school since Rita Skeeter and so she knew it to be true.

Her heart dropped when she went on to tell her that Hermione – her Hermione – had taken up his silent instruction of performing the last demonstration. She was an intelligent woman and so knew that meant that the younger girl would have used the Avada Kedavra.

After she finished explaining they all watched the older woman with wonder and slight confused curiosity as she seemed to go through the motions of utter blankness before finally doing something she had never before done in her entire career as a Hogwarts teacher.

She left the room.

It was not even half an hour into a double lesson and they watched amazed as the strictest teacher they had, simply walked to the door and left leaving them in their seats to wonder what was going to happen next.

Down the halls she moved. Thoughts now racing through her mind, first of – what on earth was that man thinking? A class of not even sixteen and he were teaching them the unforgivable. Not even seventh years were taught that – only in Auror academy… she was so mad.

Her next thought obviously went to the younger girl, where was she? How was she… what must she be going through. She turned the corner moving down the next hall.

The last thought was what _she_ was thinking. Surely she must have known what that curse signified? The older woman had to stop a little out of breath at just the mere thought. She had seen the curse performed so many times and it always got to her, but now to hear someone close to her someone she loved more than anything, was willingly going to dam her soul… for what.

She had to find her. All thoughts of going to Albus gone she needed to see her daughter. If she knew the younger girl then she would want privacy, just like the incident with the snake Hermione had taken to retreating to places others didn't often go in a bid to wallow in some sort of self-pity for a while.

It was the same when she was angry or sad. Either way she wasn't in her next lesson so if that was the case, where would she be?

The answer wasn't anywhere in the school no matter how hard she looked. She even turned Tabby in a bid to sniff her out but failed, the trail did take her outside though – not because she could get a scent – with the many students that had passed her scent would have been lost ages ago, no she went out because it was the next logical place to look.

Down by the lake she looked. Passing the Squid who was lazing on the surface, she wasn't by the rocks she had known her to frequent. She wasn't near the Quidditch stands – she hated the game but the stadium empty was a good place to think. She wasn't even in the hollowed out tree she had found when she was seven.

No one knew about that place as far as she knew. Hermione had been scouting out the grounds and had come across the little hide away that had been made her own. she hadn't of course been there in term time for fear someone would find out. Coming to a stop in the middle of the grounds, Minerva was stumped.

She wasn't anywhere in the school… she wasn't around the grounds. So where could she be, so immersed in her thoughts she didn't hear the footfalls come up behind her until a hand lay on her shoulder.

"Professor."

Jumping she shot around to face the culprit only to come face to stomach with Hagrid. She looked up slowly to find the gamekeeper peering down at her; none spoke until very gently she coughed and took a step back.

"Hagrid,"

The half giant smiled back as she returned it tightly. They fell silent again as she inhaled, she was wasting time and needed to get back to her searching.

"Well it was nice seeing you, Hagrid but I really must be getting on. Hermione has gone missing and I have to find her so excuse me." She nodded one more and turned to leave. He stared at her back for a second before speaking.

"Oh, ye don hav'ta do tha." She turned, brows furrowed as she looked at him. "I'm not sure what business it is of yours but I really need to," With that she went to turn but he spoke again. His voice cheery like she wasn't being short with him.

"No… I mean ye don hav'ta go looking. She's in my cabin, been there fer a while now." Stopping mid walk she spins back round now all traces of irritancy gone as she moves back over to him.

"What do you mean? She was with you."

He paused for a moment. Now seeming to hear the urgency before replying, "Well, I wer' jus cleaning out a few of the crates fer next lesson, when she knocked on my door. Seemed ter' be upset so I let her in… She's still there wit Fang…"

He didn't get to finish as she took off, he frowned on seeing her leave and turned to watch her all but run for the hut on the edge of the forest.

"Careful of Fang, he jumps at new visitors!"

In no time she was on his small porch. She peered in through the window and saw the object of her search sitting by the fire. She didn't knock just pushed on the door and entered. Fang lifted his head on hearing the catch as Hermione turned her head as her face dropped a little at seeing, not the gamekeeper returning but her Mother standing in the archway.

None of them spoke for a few minutes as the fire crackled. Fang had placed his head back on the younger girls lap. He seemed to know this new person wouldn't appreciate a Fang warm welcome and so kept to who did; finally it was the older woman who spoke.

"I must admit – this is the last place I would think to find you." She smiled a little as Hermione turned to the fire and nodded "I know – it's why I came here… I just knew no one would look for me."

The unspoken 'apart from you' lingered in between as the older woman shut the door and made her way over. She sat in the chair as Hermione was on the floor and fell silent again as she waited for her to speak, experience told her that it was always easier to let her speak first as she watched.

Her waiting paid off as she heard what sounded like a shaky breath come from the younger girl as she finally spoke. "It was like he was mocking me."

"Who," She gave a small laugh. "Moody – it was like he was taunting me… daring me to prove him wrong and prove myself."

Minerva frowned. Her words weren't making sense as she shuffled a little closer. "What do you mean? Prove what." She waited as Hermione was silent again for a couple of minutes.

"That I wasn't you."

That had her pulling back a little. Stunned at her reply and not sure what to say, luckily she didn't as Hermione carried on. "He was causing so much pain to that little spider; I looked to the side and saw Neville. He looked so… not there – more so than normal and I knew it was upsetting him. I don't know why but it clearly was so I told him to stop, called him ignorant really. He did and then he came over to me…

Minerva listened as she went on to explain how he seemed to think that just because they were family, automatically she was like her Mother by being absolutist. That was when he brought out the spider again and seemed to hint that she couldn't do it.

"He made it out like I had failed already because of morel influences." She sighed and lowered her head, stroking the soft fur she gazed hard at the floor for a moment before turning. She had been waiting for this moment. Ideally she would have rather have been maybe inside a more suitable environment but she never actually suspected the older woman in going outside in order to find her.

She had been hoping for the time to get her bearings, to think clear and have her defence ready. But she didn't, she was a mess and she so feared what her Mother would think. She knew this was big, far bigger than anything before. Those times they had been fighting to save the school or someone from harm.

This time she was the harm. She…

Her eyes were wet with unshed tears as she looked at the older woman. Minerva for her part had been silent and was not looking at her, now she was here she found her voice wasn't working as well as she hoped. She had no words in what to say, feeling eyes burning a hole in her she tried her best to put on a smile.

In spite of everything she still needed to make sure the younger girl didn't feel bad. Very carefully she lifted a hand as Hermione lay her head on her leg.

"Not that being like you would be a bad thing. In fact being like you would make me happy, it's just—"She didn't finish as Minerva nodded knowingly.

"You want to be your own person." She supplied feeling the nod against her leg. The crackling overtook the silence once more until finally the sobs that had been waiting to break free had, she looked down to see the shaking frame as Hermione turned her head and burrowed it in her leg.

"Why is this happening?"

Minerva lifted her head a little at the words. They sounded a little chilling and she didn't like the implications. Very carefully she nudged her head up as her fingers slid under her chin; lifting her head she raised it so that their eyes met. Hermione was trying to stifle the tears as Minerva brushed them away.

"What do you mean my dear? What is happening?"

She wanted to say everything. That for a while now – well since second year she had been feeling at times when she was so angry she could hurt someone … that she _wanted _to hurt someone, she had.

She wanted to tell her that a little part in her mind, the small part but it had played a great deal – that spoke to her when she felt hatred. It told her to go and get revenge or at least go do something to quell the every rising fury she felt when wronged.

That she had caused Trelawney to lose her mind that she had not so subtly been terrorizing others around her since the very beginning that she liked it and wanted it to continue,

But she couldn't - this was bad enough. Everyone had accused her of being evil back in the second year, this was only going to fuel the fire and prove it further. She didn't want that.

She didn't want to hurt people because it felt good. It did – oh how it felt good. But it always left something of a weight whenever she spent time around the older woman.

She would never do this, she had known all about the wars her Mother had took part in not everything as to the horrendous details but it had left its mark on her. She had seen and been hurt by it and now if she admitted that causing others the same pain made her feel superior would surely cross a line she was so afraid they couldn't come back from.

So instead she just shook her head. She sensed the disappointment as it washed over the room but she just couldn't say. The secrets were far too big and as much as it ate her up inside she knew it would kill the older woman should she find out, she would never if she could help it.

Which was why she kept silent now, Minerva could see the almost near pain the younger girl was in – she could see how torn up about it she was, she had muttered Harry having stopped her and how she was afraid that he would hate her.

Sharp pains of her own were shooting down her chest at hearing her daughters aching sobs and so she pulled her up so she was sitting on the chair next to her. Hermione wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her waist as she leant into her, a hand lifted and gently began to run through her hair.

"He won't hate you; he's your best friend."

"It was the killing curse. The thing that took his parents, I was about to do it willingly, I don't think he will see it as anything else." Minerva flinched at the word but continued to hold her.

"I promise you that he won't, just explain it to him and he will understand," She kissed her head and brushed back the hair from her face. Hermione let out a shaky sob and looked up.

"What about you." Minerva cocked her head a little. "What about me."

"Do you hate me?" The question was said so quiet and in a voice so small it was almost like it wasn't Hermione who had said it was the other woman's face crumbled and her own eyes welled up.

"Oh my dear," She pulled her body closer and to her chest as she rested her head upon the younger girls "I could never hate you, even if you had committed a murder I would still never hate you."

"Really" She nodded. "Really, I would hope that you never would kill, I would be disappointed and sad. But I could never hate you; I love you far too much for that to happen." She proved it with another kiss, this one lasting longer than before as Hermione let out another small sob and clung to her tighter.

Fang allowed his head to rest on her knee. Offering his own comfort having sensed the sadness in the room she laughed a little through her tears and lifted her hand to pet him as Minerva ran her hand down her arm.

"I will be having words with Albus about this though." On seeing the panicked look in her eyes she shook her head. "No, not about what happened, though I think he will know. I meant about Moody teaching things like that. I'm not sure if he knew but he will once I'm through that's for sure."

Hermione smiled weakly assured that her Mother wasn't angry. Though she had every right to be with what she had done but let her head fall back to her chest as the sound of her heart thumping helped soothe her for a little while.

Sometime later Hagrid returned as he opened the door and spied the duo on his large chair. He gazed down at them with concern – he had wondered what was wrong with the younger girl as she looked so… well out of it, but he didn't pry as he instead went about distracting her from her worries.

He only left because he had stood up and saw the Tabby streaking across the grounds. He had thought it a lost cat and so went out only to not find it but the headmistress coming from the stands. Everything about the last hour had confused him but they were his friends, when she wanted to speak she would he could only be there to help them.

Very gingerly he tiptoed over to them but still managed to alert Minerva, who turned to see him as he smiled sheepishly. She returned the gesture a lot more genuine this time as he looked at the sleeping figure who had cried herself to sleep.

"Ermione all right now?" He asked being as careful as he could not to wake her, Minerva then turned back to the sleeping girl in her arms. That was a loaded question as her face dropped from the slightly serene quiet they had been in back to the troubled and conflicted thoughts that had been weighing heavily.

She couldn't help but think back to Hermione's words – why was this happening. What had she meant by that?

What was happening to her? Why was it causing her so much pain? She closed her eyes, she wished the younger girl had told her, had opened up to her and let her in.

She wanted to be able to take what was hurting her away. She wanted to be able to hug all her worries and fears away like she had when she was younger.

She could still feel the large presence of Hagrid at the side of her and so opening her eyes she breathed in deeply. Turning to face him she caught his look of concern and felt exactly the same.

Though her own was mixed in with fear and a sense of cold, burgeoning dread as she looked back to the sleeping girl, so full of peace now – looking younger than she was, she so wanted to say yes.

But she couldn't, not this time. She knew whatever was ailing her daughter was only going to get worse. Unless the younger girl confided in her she knew she just had to wait in the meantime and watch whatever it was haunt her without any means of helping.

"Professor?"

She bit her lip and shook her head as he took a small step closer, a hand rested on her shoulder which normally she would have thrown off by now but she had no energy.

"No, Hagrid, I don't think she is."

He said nothing but squeezed as gently as he could in a bid to show his support. "And unless I can find a way to help her, I don't think she will be."


End file.
